In your hands
by Red Crescent
Summary: Chichi is at a loss. Her life is the spawn of depression and all she has left is her sportsbag and a little note. No home, no job, no friends, no family. Finding herself in the arms of a mysterious man, she slowly gets into a whirlpool of emotions. Who is that man searching for her? What kind of big secret circles around her life? Who is the stranger she slowly starts to trust? GxC
1. Prologue

_**Hey, hey, hey guys! I'm officially back! With a new story! And I know it's absolutely irresponsible to start a new story before I actually finished another of mine...I'm ashamed of myself...But honestly, this plot here was cruising around my mind, I couldn't contentrate on the others anymore! So I just started writing, and made notes and...well...what can I say...I think this one's going to be fantastic! Or so I hope...**_

_**Please enjoy this one so far! And like I always do: I appreciate your comments a lot :) **_

_**As always: GOKU X CHICHI PAIRING!  
DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF DBZ! Yet I like to write about the characters...blame me^^**_

_**AU-Fiction ( note, they don't have special powers whatsoever)**_

_**IN YOUR HANDS**_

_by Red Crescent_

**Prologue - Her View**

_Sometimes lives cross each other, without a special meaning, without a special reason. They just happen to meet and because of this one small little moment, anything can change. For the worst and for the better. Nothing is actually predicted and nobody can foresee the things happening._

Chichi watched how her belongings were brought away by strangers in blue uniforms, while she thought about the words she once read in a little book, her eyes dry and red as she had cried permanently the last few weeks. Since her father died she wasn't able to pay her fees anymore. Her salary wasn't enough to hold up the status she was used to have as her father had been a rich salesman and supported them financially completely. Chichi had no troubles whatsoever. Until she found him lying on the ground, ice cold and dead. Ever since then her life was becoming even more miserable. She lost her job, sold some things of her own to earn some money, but all of this was not going to help her. And she missed her father terribly.

The police said it was suicide. He killed himself with drugs and alcohol. She was the only one not believing it, though. Her father wasn't someone who drowned his sorrow in liquor. He was always smiling, always content with everything, always hoping for something…he would never kill himself. Ever. Anybody who knew him as well as she did would think of the same thing.

After all that her friends turned away from her, her spirit was broken and she was left alone. And now after four months trying her best to survive even her own house where she grew up in, inclusive her private things, were being taken away from her. She had nowhere to turn to, nowhere to go…except one address she held between her shaking fingers…  
Anything she could carry in her big sports-bag was her everything now. She never had felt so hopeless in all of her twenty-two years. "Miss, we're going to shut the door close now. Could you give us your key?"

Chichi's head snapped up and she looked with her sad big brownish eyes into the face of a round man with a pimpled face and yellow eyeballs. "What?"

"I said we're going to close the door now. And we need your key." He licked his lips in anticipation and scratched his butt in the process. What a gentleman…

Chichi looked at the small cold material and weight it in her right palm. Memories flashed through her brain before she hesitantly gave the key into the awaiting hands of this "beauty" right before her. The worker shortly closed the door, took the key into his pocket and left without another word in addition with his three colleagues, leaving Chichi on her own. Said one stood before the wooden door and felt another tear stroll down her cheek. With her fingertips she caressed her front door for the last time before she slowly turned around, her bag clutched between her hands, going to a direction she couldn't see.

She sat down on the nearest bus station, taking out the little paper she hid inside of her pocket and looked at the letters. That was the note her father held in his hands as she found him dead on the ground. Nobody knew she possessed it. Her father held on it dearly, and on the other side of the paper he had scribbled down her name. So this note was for her, although she couldn't really guess what her father wanted her to do. She sighed, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Well, she needed a place where she could stay for a while first. Only problem: a motel was out of the question because it was way too expensive for her, her last salary was already gone because she had paid for the funeral and all the other things; more than a third of her savings was gone. But going to the place of a stranger just because her father recommended it? Would that be a wise decision?

Watching her wrist-watch she noticed it was way beyond the last bus to come. Cursing under her breath she lifted herself up and started to walk. Dawn had already past and the first signs of the night were glimmering above her. She was lucky a warm breeze was still lingering in the air. They had a pretty warm september this year. But that was the only small luck she had in her depressing life so far…

When she actually got to the place the address was leading her to, she looked at a rather modern apartment-complex. Gulping she read the numbers 301, her father wrote down in his writing manner. He always wrote like a robot, Chichi remembered smiling, then sighed.

301. Maybe a good sign: her birthday was on the 30th of January…

Her knees were shaking and she felt embarrassed due to the fact that a lot of passersby crossed her way and looked at her in a funny way. As if she was…well…lost. Breathing in and out deeply she told herself, more than ask wouldn't hurt. If this somebody had talked to her father then he or she knew why she was here. If not, she could still leave. Yeah right! She told herself. Don't be a coward and just do it!

Her legs were still shaking like crazy when she stood before the apartment door 301. The black massive door made her feel even smaller than she already did. She gulped once more, brushing one more time over her face lightly as if to make sure she had some color in her face. Lifting her finger slowly she pushed down the button and waited. The sound of the clock could be heard from the outside, it echoed through her ear heavily.

When she suddenly heard big and wide footsteps, her fear began to take over. What was she about to say? Why hadn't she thought about the way to greet? Maybe it was a bad idea to have come here…she turned her body to leave.

The door opened a little.

"Yeah?" a male voice questioned her and Chichi stopped midway in her tracks. Her throat felt dry as she swallowed. With big and unsure eyes she stammered: "He-he-hello. Uh…my name is…Chichi and uh…" she looked to the side. How was she going to explain to him, that she had his address from her father who died - by the way – months ago and that she didn't really know why she was here anyway?!

"May I help you?" the man wanted to know, maybe because he saw she was not dangerous. His eyes analyzed her from head to toe. Yet he didn't open the door fully.

"Yeah, probably…" Chichi tried to start her explaining. "Uh….you see…my father gave me this…" she fumbled inside of her pocket and searched for the little paper. "…well, it was more like I found it…but he was having it and…uh…." She closed her eyes to scatter her mind "…ahm…what I want to say is that….uh….I think you…may be someone my father wanted me to meet…so now I'm here and…" she looked at the eyes she saw through the slit in the door, her heart beat fanatically. He was so silent; Chichi thought it was his way to decline her pleads. "…maybe it's better if I leave. I'm sorry for taking your time. Bye."

"You said your father gave this to you?"

Chichi turned around again, as she already got three steps away from him. "Yeah…he held it in his hands when I found…when I found his…" she couldn't talk any further as the picture of his body came across her mind again. Water automatically exploded from her eyes and she watched in shock how the tears poured down and colored the ground she was standing on dark. "I'm sorry…I…I don't know why I'm crying…silly, isn't it." She hiccupped while brushing over her face over and over again. And here she thought she had cried enough already! But her depression got over her. It was more than she could handle…It was not just the fact that she was the one who found the dead body, but the last few months were just too much for her, and she actually never really grieved over it, she just…accepted everything with her all.

"Do you have a place to go to?"

She shook her head no.

"Are you alone?"

She shook her head yes.

A sigh and the door opened. "Come on in, girl."

Her disbelieving eyes couldn't get any wider. She sniffled and hiccupped her last sobs down as she saw how the door widened and a man with unruly black hair and a rather friendly facial expression showed her the way inside. His grey shirt clung to his wide torso like a second skin and his blue trousers hung lazily from his hips, covering his legs completely until only his feet were seen. He was barefoot. With his head he motioned her to follow him; then he turned around and went inside his flat. Chichi hurried with little steps after him and closed the door once she was fully inside. Her heart pulsated right trough her as she watched her surroundings. His apartment looked rather empty; it didn't seem very neat either.  
"First door to the left!" he told her the way to his living-room. Chichi followed his command and glanced around the corner. He was sitting in a black wide couch, his elbows on his knees, his gaze entirely on her. She just stood there, her head on the ground. What an awkward situation…why was she here again? Ah yes…she had nowhere else to go…

"Sit down." He offered her and ruffled through his hair, sighing in the process. His head flopped behind him and he massaged his temples. He looked rather stressed...was she pressuring him?

"Uh…" Chichi wanted to break her silent state while uncomfortably sitting down. "You….is it possible you knew my father?"

He didn't even look at her while ignoring the question. She felt a bit dumbfounded and played with her fingers nervously.

"Show me the note." He demanded tiredly and Chichi reached over to give it to him. When her fingers brushed his she noticed his rough hands and followed with her eyes his arm up to his shoulder and back. Her face heated up and she looked down as soon as she found herself doing what she did. This was not the way she should behave at all!

Hearing him murmur something to himself, he caught her attention back. "I'm sorry if I'm…uh…troubling you in any way. I just wanted to know why my father gave me your address. I'm going to leave as soon as possible, I promise." The gaze he shot towards her silenced her immediately. It wasn't that he silenced her out of will, but his onyx eyes were so deep, Chichi just caught her breath looking into them. He scratched his chin. "I can't remember giving my address to anyone the last few months." Chichi's hope fell…

"But either way, you have it. And I can't let you go alone out there. It's past 10.00PM, going out now could have you killed."

"But…" she protested, not knowing what her "but" should consist of. She was going to stay beside a man whom she didn't know, nor how he was called? Honestly?

"You can sleep in the spare room I've got."

"But…"

"You have nowhere else to go, right?"

She nodded slowly, unable to look at him.

"Then it's decided. You can stay here until we know why you even are here. I know it's sudden and staying at the place of a stranger must be completely new to you, but you don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. You have a reason why you are here, do you?"

"I'm…not sure, actually." She admitted sadly. He smiled at her and stretched his back a little. "Then why not staying until you know? I don't mind."

"But…" why was it that this word was haunting her today?

"Don't concern yourself with it; it's absolutely no trouble, if you think that. I'm Goku by the way." He smiled reassuringly what calmed her down. A small smile escaped her lips. She had no other choice but to accept his offer…

Little did she know that after this moment, her whole life turned 180°…

_Sometimes lives cross each other, without a special meaning, without a special reason. They just happen to meet and because of this one small little moment, anything can change…_


	2. One

_**Without making a big scene: The first chapter. **_

_**Words: about 3.300 **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**One - His view**

He took his sunglasses off and sighed once he sat down on the table in the café. The waitress smiled at him and with petit little steps came towards the man dressed in grey and black casually just to ask what he wanted to drink.

"Just a glass of water would be enough, thank you." And her little steps leaded away from him. He noticed the look the waitress gave him but ignored it. He was used being looked at; women just had the strange habit of wanting to get near him wherever he was. Weird. He would probably never understand that. But he had other things in his head right now. The phone call he got from his boss minutes ago was still repeating itself in his head. He closed his eyes while his eyebrows came together.

A sudden sound took his attention back to his table. The waitress brought his water and smiled at him sweetly.

Goku thanked the waitress for bringing the water and ignored her again. Her pout could be seen by anyone who crossed her, and Goku shrugged his shoulders. He had still other things in his mind which were more important than this stupid little flirt. He had to think of a way to get the mouse out of its hole. But how? This really was driving him mad! He had done so much already these past two years, but he still wasn't in a position to know everything…he had to gain much more trust or everything was for nothing…

"Man, you look like your brains going to explode sooner or later!" a familiar voice took him out of his thoughts and Goku's head snapped up. "Krillin? Is that you?"

"The one and only!" a bald man grinned his nonchalant smile while staying there in his best suite, greeting Goku like a lost friend. "Good to see you again!" Goku ruffled the hairless head of the best friend he ever had. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got back from my trip overseas!" Goku smiled at him and sat down again, the bald man followed.

Krillin grinned. "What were you thinking about just now? It looked as if it was only going to end in a terrible headache."

"Yeah I know…" Goku sighed, yet continued to smile.

"So… anything new?" the baldy asked, his fingers entwined with each other. He blinked two times and looked at Goku impatiently. The spiky haired man massaged the root of his nose. "No…not really, I'm still doing the usual stuff."

Little could Krillin guess just how "usual" Goku's work was…Not being able to tell anyone anything was the only weak point in his job: If anybody knew what he was actually doing, their lives could be in great danger…

"And how's your social life going?" Krillin small-talked and ordered some coffee. Goku had to stifle a hysterical laugh. His social life? What was that anyway? He looked at him with a light smile and answered. "I'm quite busy, so….no social life whatsoever."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly." Why would he even lie about it?

"Aw, man that's harsh…and here I thought you would say you already found yourself a girlfriend."

"Uh…are you talking about me?"

"Oh, come on! You're almost thirty, it's normal for people in your age to settle down." Krillin watched Goku with an amused look on his face. Goku leaned back in his chair and smiled. "People in my age?" Alright now first: I'm 28 and not thirty just like _you_, and second: Do I look like somebody who wants to settle down?"

The men laughed at each other. Only in those times Goku really calmed down and was able to forget his job for one time…

"Well, are _you _thinking of settling down then?" Goku looked at the baldy who choked on his coffee, his face a little flushed.

"Don't tell me…" Goku's eyes went wide. He actually thought of settling down?

"Well…my fiancé wants to spend more time with me, so basically yes, I'm minimizing my working time."

"Fiance?!" his scream could be heard through the whole café. Goku just couldn't believe what he heard! Here he was forgetting the time and worked his ass off and Krillin was already engaged? Not that he wanted to follow him…god's no! But such news just made him realize how short a life can be if not lived to its fullest…When his phone suddenly cut through then atmosphere he knew that this happy chatting time was over, too. He picked his mobile and answered with his serious expression, Krillin watched him entirely. "Yeah? Alright…no, I understand, I'll be there as soon as possible…no…stay there and wait for me, I'll handle that. Good…buy."

"Your work?"

He only nodded and sighed, signalizing that he had no time left over. He paid the waitress and gave her a huge tip – she looked at him buffled but blushed nonetheless. Then he patted Krillin's shoulder friendly as to say his goodbye and congratulations. Said one nodded his head and looked how the man with his usual spiky hair left through the front door.

oOo

Vegeta stood behind his black chair, his arms crossed before his chest. His gaze was out of his big window, where he saw the whole city under him. When the door opened he only shifted his eyes to the sound without moving his head. "You're late, Bardock." He murmured with his deep voice.

"I'm sorry, you client was…rather clingy." The man called Bardock answered obediently, making Vegeta turn around. "Wasn't able to pay, huh? Wanted more time?"

"Indeed, yes…" Bardock answered and bowed his head a little, his unruly hair looking into every direction. Vegeta grinned and made himself comfortable in his black chair.

"I hope you didn't give him anymore time and made him chose his destiny himself."

"Yes."

"Well, well, well…it's always sad to know the people you pay for aren't social enough to pay you back…Nappa?"

"Yes?" A dark big figure turned around the corner and stood beside the big table of the headmaster.

"You know what you have to do?"

The man with his big chest smirked and nodded. Then he turned around again and vanished through the front door after looking suspecting at Bardock, who looked at him just as hard. Nappa didn't know what it was, but he didn't like this man although he was part of this organization since two years. But Vegeta liked him…yet Nappa didn't like the fact. This guy felt…wrong. When the door clicked, the flame-haired man snickered. "That big fat dummy just never learns to accept you."

"I don't care what other people think." Bardock answered shortly. And he meant it. Vegeta's face got neutral again. "Although I wonder where you came from, too. Suddenly standing before my door and just after two years working under me you made so much progress…impressive."

Bardock smiled a little. "Everyone has his own secrets, don't they?"

"Indeed…" the way Vegeta looked at him was indescribable. Bardock was never able to read the mind of this man. And somehow he was glad about that. The headmaster then placed a document on his table nonverbal and Bardock reached for it. "A new client?" he wanted to know and flipped through the pages. A rather round face looked at him as he found a photo inside. The man was past forty, had big glasses and a beard that covered half of his face. He smiled into the camera.

"Find him for me." Was the only answer he got from Vegeta before said one turned around in his chair and continued to observe the city. Bardock bowed although he knew it couldn't be seen and left the room after saying "As you wish." When he learned something these past two years, than it was to never battle Vegeta's patience.

When he got out of the door he was already welcomed by his new made colleague. "Hey Bardy-boy!" a guy called Yamcha greeted him and patted his shoulder. Bardock smiled at him. "Got out of the tiger's cave luckily?" the older man joked and earned a smile himself. Yamcha was the only one so far to actually talk with Bardock. Well, not that Bardock didn't welcome the respect he got – or more the envy – but having someone to talk was nice once in a while, too. Also did Yamcha have the same status inside this institution then Bardock had himself. This guy had been here since about five years. Additionally gave it Bardock the opportunity to get even more information.

"Well yes, he only wanted to give me this." Bardock showed the document and Yamcha flipped through the pages. He whistled. "What a big catch."

Bardock lifted one of his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah, although you would never think of it. Well, this guy himself is not really that big of a fish but his wife's family…" he whistled again and smirked. Bardock frowned. When he read the information earlier he clearly read that his wife was dead and neither him or his deceased wife had any relations to her family whatsoever. Did he miss something? He took the documents back from Yamcha's hands and looked at the man before him. "What are you going to do?" said man asked him nonchalantly and brushed though his black short hair.

"Search for him."

oOo

Goku woke up with a throbbing head while the sun shone directly into his eyes. He had a nightmare and his grey shirt clung to him uncomfortably. He rubbed his face and sat up inside of his bed. Looking at the clock he noticed it was just seven o' clock in the morning. His head flopped back into his pillow and he covered his eyes with his left arm. He really was not the type when it came to waking up early...But a sudden crash coming from his kitchen made him rethink it: maybe it was better to stand up and check! As quiet as he could he opened the door and listened…Some cursing sounds were coming to his ear and he guessed this person – whoever it was – was not used in breaking into a apartment. Maybe a newbie? Tiptoeing through his floor he glanced into his living room and searched for another person. Yet he only saw what he always saw and he presumed this person must be alone. Another loud crash and another curse came to his ear and he frowned…wasn't that the voice of a…woman? He heard her tapping from one side to the other, her little feet making soft sounds on the ground.

"Oh no no no no no!" she suddenly got a lot louder and Goku now really was curious just what was happening there inside of his kitchen. "Don't boil over, don't boil over!" she almost whined and Goku let go of the tension inside of his body as he finally remembered just who was walking up and down there! Walking lazily now he looked around the corner and witnessed how a small, black haired girl tried to stop the hot water from running over his pot. Looking to the ground he knew now too what was making such a loud crash: she obviously let a lot of pots and frying pans fall down as she had tried to find some mugs and bowls. He smelled fresh coffee and smiled. It was nice once in a while to smell fresh made coffee in the morning. She still battled with the water and cleaned away the mess she already created, always mumbling her "no, no, no, oh god no".

Making himself noticeable without surprising her he knocked on the doorframe saying "Good morning." Her brownish eyes looked at him wide and she started to stammer while kneading the cloth inside of his palms. She obviously was very nervous around him…he sighed. "Uh…I'm sorry for making such a mess! I uh…wanted to make breakfast for you…as a thank you, but I'm obviously not used to your kitchen, I'm sorry…Did I wake you up?"  
He looked at her closely. Her blue shirt was dirty in the front and her short pants were showing naked legs, with red knees. Goku guessed she was robbing on the ground to gather the things she threw down. Shaking his head he went inside of his kitchen and smiled. "No, I was awake already…you made coffee?"

Her hands were still occupied in strangling the cloth when she shyly answered. "Oh yes! I was glad I found it! I thought a fresh cup would be nice, I hope you don't think it's too strong!" she immediately began to pour the black liquid into a mug and reached it to him adding with her eyes looking to the ground. "I'm sorry, I didn't find any milk in your refrigerator…or sugar." Smiling he took the cup she offered him. "Don't worry, I don't have any milk or sugar, I'm not really used to cook. I'm terrible at it…" he admitted and took a sip. She looked at him frowningly. She didn't really get what he meant with the "I'm terrible at it"-part.

"So…" he started a conversation slowly to kill the silence in the room. "Chichi was it, right?"

"Yes." She looked to the ground again, the cloth once again between her fingers. Goku wondered if she wanted to strangle it to death…

"Surname?"

"Ox."

He choked on his coffee. "Say what?"

"Ox." She repeated and looked at him as if he was deaf. Goku's mind automatically raced to the photo of a man with the same surname he once had in his hands. It couldn't be, could it? Trying to stay cool he just nodded. The silence they just had was circling through the room as soon as he stopped nodding.

"Uh…Mister Goku." Chichi took him out of his trance and he looked at her. "Just Goku…please." He smiled. She cleared her throat. "Goku…it is. Uh…I wanted to thank you for your kindness." Her head bowed a little, his eyes widened. "You let a mere woman stay in your apartment, that is more than someone like me should get. But I think it's better if I leave…" her voice sounded sad at the end of her small speech.

"Where to?" he questioned her just like the night before. She already said she had nowhere to go, so why suddenly leave? She pressed her lips together and looked to the side. She didn't answer him. She couldn't! There was nowhere else! But just staying here without really having a reason was just…absurd! He couldn't even remember talking to her father and she didn't know what she should want from this man! Either way: wasn't it weird all in all to offer a single lady a room inside of his flat without really knowing her? She could be anyone!

"Don't you think it's strange? Letting me stay here without really knowing me? And…I don't really know you! Well…we don't know anything about each other, it's just that…that…"

"Do I look not trustworthy enough?" he jokingly said.

"That's not what I meant…" she half whispered her apology. "It's just not…"

"..what anybody would do?" he finished her sentence and earned a single nod from her. Well…maybe she was right. If she was staying with him it would be even harder fulfilling his task. Maybe he was making it dangerous for her and for him. No, correction: it was risky…If someone knew she was with him…everything he had worked for so hard until now could be for nothing. And her life could be in great danger.

But something inside of his brain forbade himself to let her leave. He didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the fact she looked so hopeless. Maybe it even was the fact that there was a possibility she was a relative to the man he once got to know….if she was, her life was even more in danger if she wouldn't stay with him…but most of all it was his instincts and the fact she had his address. Nobody from the outside world had his address, except for one person... Sighing he allowed himself to ruffle through her hair. The look she gave him was almost funny and he had to stifle a laugh. When he released his hand again, her own hands went over her head and she touched the same place he just ruffled. "Wh-what was that?" she stammered and he winked at her, leaving her without an explanation. "Hey!" he heard behind him as he went back to his own room, starting to dress himself up.

Chichi stood there, a clear blush on her face. Just what was that guy thinking? Looking at her outfit she blushed some more. The way she looked wasn't really proper in front of a stranger…inside of his own home. Taking some clothes out of her bag she immediately started to dress herself up and basically hopped through the bathroom to finish. When she suddenly saw Goku standing there in a casual business-dress her breath stopped in her lungs. "You're going?" she asked and called herself stupid right after. Of course he was leaving! This man was probably having a lot of work to do! He smiled tenderly at her. "I'm sorry for suddenly leaving you alone." She shook her head in unison with her hands. "Oh no! Don't be sorry! I'm sorry if I took too much of your time!" Then she thought for awhile. "Goku?" he looked at her, humming a "yes?"

"Is it wise to leave me alone?"

He smiled. "Do you want to rob me?"

Her head flushed heavily. "Uh…no…"

"Then there's no problem." He turned around to leave; then stopped midway. "Chichi?" Now it was her turn to hum a "yes?"

"I may be getting back late. If you want to eat something, feel free to use my kitchen again." She nodded hesitantly. "But don't leave the apartment."

"Uh…what?" she thought she had heard wrong.

"Don't leave the apartment." He repeated, his look on her suddenly hard. She shivered as she felt her heart speeding up. "Uh..why?"

"I don't have a spare key." He grinned at her and her tension fell completely off of her. She smiled shyly and breathed out inaudible. "Alright."

"Well then…bye." He said and walked out of the flat. He didn't hear her goodbye, as she was only whispering it. The silence she suddenly felt around her made her realize just how lonely she was. She wished for the time to fly by quickly as she played with her fingers and looked to the ground…

Goku closed his eyes and huffed before he started to walk out of the apartment-block. He didn't like lying to her, but it was the only idea he could think of from preventing her from going out. If anyone saw her walking in and out of his rooms, there surely was something going to happen…He knew he was being observed. That _they_ probably saw her enter his flat last night was possible…but he hoped they wouldn't suspect anything and just think of her as a…well…he didn't really wanted to think of it, but he actually hoped they thought she was just someone for the night…

He already saw a black car waiting just for him from afar. Taking of a mask like face he put on his sunglasses and opened the door. The driver greeted him with a respectful voice: "Bardock."

And he was in his role again.


	3. Two

_**And the second one! I don't know if you all already notice where all of this is leading to, but let me say just this, that this story is progressing a little faster. Not that I couldn't make it slower, but I think it's better to read if it's not too...boring. I'm not the type to actually write around the bush...I'm more the direct type.  
Either way, enjoy this one: Third chapter is in progress. (I finished thinking about the content just today. Give me four to five days.^^)**_

_**Words: about 2.500**_

**Two – Her view**

The kitchen was already sparkly clean and her stomach full. She lay on the sofa and sapped through the television, sighing every once in a while. The note she gave Goku last night still lay on the table in the living room. Looking at it she sighed once again. The only positive thing in her life was momentarily the fact that she had a roof over her head. And that she got to know a guy who was really, really friendly. Although the small girl inside of her still screamed it was dangerous! But Chichi couldn't think of Goku as a…bad guy. The only thing she wondered was, that inside of his whole apartment there weren't any personal things…he didn't even have a phone! It was as if he only bought the things he needed for a living…

Looking at the watch over the television she counted how long it would take him to come back again. Should she make something to eat for him? His fridge wasn't really that full…but she was probably able to magically make him something. Nodding to herself she lifted her feet up and started to think of a small menu…

When she actually finished cooking, it was eight. And still no sign of Goku. What to do now? Watching some more television? She went up and down the kitchen until she decided to make herself a cup of coffee.

After her third cup there was still no sign of Goku. It was already ten. She sighed. Was this man a workaholic? Sitting down on the table she rested her head on her hand and closed her eyes. The ticking of the clock was lying in her ear and she wished just for the front door to open up already…

Her head snapped up from the kitchen table as soon as she heard the door closing. Standing up fast she pushed the chair she was sitting on over and rushed out of the room. Looking around the corner she saw the wide back of Goku; he scratched his spiky head before he turned around and looked at her with a surprised expression. He smiled as he saw the state she was in: her hair was unruly and she had a clear red cheek – it looked as if she had lain on her hand. He greeted her still smiling. "Hey."

Her head blushed and she wondered why she felt so calm as soon as she saw this man. Was it her…hormones or something? "Hey…" she softly greeted back and player with her fingers.

"You're still up?" he asked her while he went past her, already taking of his jacket and shirt below. He threw away said clothes on the way and let them lie on the ground. Chichi watched him with amazement, irritation and embarrassment. "Uh…uh…uh…" was the only answer she was able to say. His muscled torso vanished inside of his own room and after some minutes he came back dressed like she saw him for the first time. Grey shirt, blue shorts, barefoot. Walking past her once again he entered the kitchen and took a bottle of water out of his fridge. He ignored the meal on the table. Chichi shook his head, trying to forget the thing she saw just now, gazed one more time to his clothes on the ground and turned around to look at him. He obviously didn't care that those things were lying there.

"I uh…made you something to eat." She decided to let the cat out of the bag, since he didn't notice it. He looked at her and then to the plate standing on the table. His onyx eyes went wide. "For me?"

"Well…yes." She said matter-of-factly and earned a smile from him that blew her out of the galaxy. It really must have been her hormones or something! Was she getting sick? "But it's probably cold now…" she added as she saw how he already dug in and chewed happily. He looked like a kid. "I didn't know what you liked, so I just thought of something and took the ingredients you had."

"It's delicious!" he assured her. He already had most of it stuffed inside of his mouth.

"Thank you…" she felt her face becoming red and hesitantly sat down across him. "About the thing we talked this morning." She suddenly started to say and earned a confused look from him.

"What thing?"

"Well, the thing about me staying here."

"What about it?" he looked at her seriously and her heart stopped inside of her throat.

"I still think it's not right for me to just burden you, you know. I really appreciate your help, really! But I can't take it for granted…but I can't pay you either! So…I thought about getting another job and leave you as soon as I can and – "

"No." he looked at her with narrowed eyes and she suddenly got a very cold feeling. This was not the aura he had moments ago…the girl inside her head screamed. She knew it never was wise trusting people you didn't know. He saw her shocked expression and sighed, the evil aura he had completely gone. "Sorry, Chichi, I didn't want to scare you, but honestly: don't overwork yourself, ok? I just have the feeling you have quite a lot on your mind?"

She looked at him baffled. How did he know? Was it that obvious? But then again, it wasn't his concern. Sure, it was due to him that she had not to sleep on the streets. And it was fact that she w_anted_ something from _him_, although she still didn't know what that was…

As she didn't say anything anymore he said "I know you must think this is not something of my concern."

What was he doing in her head?

"But I feel kind of responsible for you, since it was you who searched for me."

Out of her head already!

"And until we find a solution for your situation together I would be really glad if you could stay here. Your father must have had a reason for sending you to me, right?"

She couldn't refuse that, he was right.

"But still…" she tried to protest, yet only a big and warm hand landed on hers soothingly. She looked up at him.

"Don't worry about paying me back. Eating home cooked meals once in awhile is more than enough!" he smiled reassuringly and stood up. Chichi followed him with little steps. She felt like a puppy…yet she couldn't help it! Here she only knew him for about one day and was following him constantly! What was she? A dog?

"Need something still?" he asked her as he wanted to go into his room to rest for some time as he felt her standing behind him. She fumbled her shirt nervously and bit her lip. "You know…about the thing me staying here…" she felt how he rolled his eyes, and she knew it sounded stupid to just repeat that sentence over and over again, but she had an important question! "…is it possible to get a spare key? Either way it's impossible for me to buy some ingredients."

Chichi heard him breathing in hard, as if he was just about to decline. She looked up at him and saw him thinking hard. "Is it….too much to ask? I'm sorry if I'm getting on your nerves with it, but I…I…" how should she say to him she didn't want to stay inside the flat like a caged bird?

"Hmm…" she heard him think out loud. "It's true I can't let you stay in here forever. It's normal wanting to get out once in a while…" Alright, now she really felt like a dog…he ruffled his hair – she witnessed already he always did that when he was thinking pretty hard. Rubbing his face was evidence enough for her he didn't think of an idea. "Could we…discuss that one tomorrow?"

She felt dejected. "Alright…"

"I'm sorry…" he patted her head gently and saw how she went inside the room he gave her. Her disappointed feeling was hardly unable to see. He sighed, and closed the door to his own room. Flopping down on his bed he watched the ceiling. He couldn't really imprison her, he knew that. But there were still some things to do before it was safe for her to leave his apartment without getting into danger.

Chichi snuggled herself into the blanket she got from Goku and laid down on the small bed he had in his guest room. She couldn't help feeling frustrated. Was it just her or was he holding her inside of his place with some kind of intentions? Rolling on her back she watched the ceiling and sighed. She had no idea what she should do now. And she still needed to know why she was with him anyway!

"Oh dad…" Chichi whispered into the night as she closed her eyes. "…what did you want me to do?"

Yet her question ended only in silence. It was hard for her to sleep…

A soft nudge on her shoulder woke her up as she opened her eyes. She felt her pulse pumping through her whole body; her clothes were wet and her hair was sticking to her neck uncomfortably. She was catching her breath and heard her name being said. "Chichi? Everything alright?"

With a confused look she saw the worried eyes of Goku who sat beside her bed and rubbed her upper arm soothingly. "You were screaming in your sleep. You had a nightmare." He told her as she sat up abruptly and brushed over her head one time. Only then did she feel her shaking hands. He was right; she just had a terrible nightmare…

"I…" she didn't know what to say to him. He only continued rubbing her back and her hand automatically searched for his. Grabbing it she looked at him with teary eyes. Without another word he brought her shivering body into a tight hug and let her cry on his shoulder. He didn't say anything while Chichi let her grieve out. The last time she felt the arms of a hug were the times before her father had died…she gripped the fabric of Goku's shirt until her knuckles became white.

After some time Goku softly loosend her fingers from his back and took her face into both of his palms. "Better?"

She nodded powerless and hiccupped. "Sorry…" her voice almost broke. She felt utterly ashamed of herself. Who would want to be seen in such a situation? And who would want to be helped like this from a man, who was nothing more than someone she accidentally knew?

"Don't apologize." He tenderly smiled at her and brushed her left cheek with his thumb. "What did you dream of?"

She closed her eyes and thought. "Just about something I thought I forgot…" And it indeed was weird. She never had dreamt of it, this was the first time. Why was she remembering it? Was there something going on?

"Can you tell me about it?" his hands didn't leave her face and she just had to look at him. His onyx eyes were so deep, Chichi just wanted to tell him everything! But was it wise? She hesitated and bit her lip. To hell with it, she thought! This was only a dream and there was nothing going to happen just because she told it!

"Well, I dreamt about the day before I got fired. That was about three weeks ago, just before I got the notice my house was being taken away from me. A…strange man was coming to my workplace and asked for me. I…didn't know who he was yet he especially asked for me." She breathed out before she continued. This was actually harder than she expected…

"When I met him and he took my hand to shake it, he had something in his eyes I didn't like at all. As if he wanted to…I don't know…as if he wanted to possess me. I know it sounds stupid, but if you could have seen his face you would understand…" she paused as the image flashed through her mind again.

"Well, he tried to get me away from my workplace, although I told him many times that anything he wanted from me he could discuss that right away. He was getting angry fast, and slightly started to yell at me. He..." she gulped. "…he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the building. Anyone whom I wanted to help me just ignored me and looked away. His grip was uncomfortable and it hurt." She started to shiver as she remembered the feeling of it. Goku watched her silently, his thumb still caressing her face. "I wanted him to stop, but he didn't listen to me. There was a black car standing outside on the street and before I knew what was happening to me he threw me inside of it. Just like that. His hand was immediately on my throat and…he was sitting on me; holding me in place with his body, his face only inches away from me and then he…he…" she closed her eyes as she held the shiver back that crawled up and down her spine.

"It's alright; you don't have to say anymore. I'm sorry for even asking." Goku worriedly looked at her pained expression. Yet she only shook her head no and continued while ignoring him. "…he forced me to look at him and whispered something about my father's death. I mean, I knew from the very start that he hadn't committed suicide but actually hearing it from someone made it even worse! He wanted me to come with him by myself or he had to force me to come. His…hand then started to explore my body…I…don't really remember anything of that as I felt him loosening his grip on me after some time. As soon as he let go of my throat I bit him in his neck and fled from the car. I ran back home without looking back…" she sighed and pressed her eyes shut. "The next day I got fired…"

"How did that guy look like?" Goku asked her and brushed away one lone tear that sneaked away from the corner of her eye.

"He had flame-like hair and was about one head higher than myself." she rubbed her runny nose with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry for telling you such a story…you don't have to worry anymore. It was long ago, I haven't seen him since. And nothing actually happened, so I'm alright." She smiled and watched how Goku sat rather tensed before her. Chichi guessed it was pretty unbelieving what she had told him, but she didn't care anymore. She had said it out loud for once, she felt better! Feeling a little bit relieved she looked shyly up at him. His reaction was pretty slow. Blinking a few times he smiled back and patted her head.

"You should go back to sleep. It's better if we rest some more." He suggested and started to lift himself up. Chichi's hand grabbed his index finger automatically.

"Anything more?" He asked her and rubbed the back of her hand. "Need a glass of water?" she shook her head no.

"Could you…stay beside me until I fall asleep?" Alright, now she sounded like a little kid….but being left alone after a nightmare wasn't she had liked since she was a kid. He tenderly watched her shy expression and couldn't help his heart from dancing. This girl was…really something special.

Even more after the information she gave him just now…

Sitting down beside her, he watched how she lay down and grabbed his hand with hers fully, what he just let happen. She murmured a "thank you" while closing her eyes. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, and this time she slept dreamless…

It had been a long time since she had slept that comfortable…

When she woke up again it was already afternoon and Goku had gone out working. Chichi rubbed her sullen eyes and stretched her back. Walking into the kitchen she noticed a note on the table. _"I bought some things. They are in the fridge. I didn't want to wake you up, so I went on alone. I'll see you later. Goku"_

Chichi smiled radiantly as she finished reading. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest and she wondered why she was behaving like she did around him. She…wasn't about to fall in love with him was she? Only after two days? She frowned…no, no, no, no, no. She probably just felt emotionally attached to him, because he was the only person she had now. And he was the only person she talked to after four months. It was only normal to feel happy! And giggly…and…she shook her head to get rid of that thought.

She needed a shower first! She smelled.


	4. Three

_**I couldn't wait any longer, so I wrote as fast as I could. And here it is! The third chapter :)**_

_**I know it's actually nothing special, but I hope it's still interesting for you^^  
A BIG thank you to all of those who already reviewed: You're fast! :)**_

_**So on with it!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Words: About 3.000**_

**Three - His view**

His hands were sweaty as soon he entered the room. Since he had heard about the things Vegeta actually did to Chichi, he just couldnt stop thinking about it. It tortured his brain, and he was so occupied on it, he actually had an urge to just blow his cover and flee from all of this. Yet couldn't…he couldn't just throw away all of his work until now just because he was emotionally attached to a young girl. She wasn't the first to be under the eyes of Vegeta. Goku learned to ignore his feelings when it came to those clients…It was hard knowing they were tortured – in worst cases killed – and he was just unable to punish the one responsible, but he just had to hold himself back if he wanted to be successful. Yet Chichi was for him the first to bark into his privacy while being under the eyes of this guy. And she was not a client at all… She was the only one he actually would not sacrifice, he was sure of that. Yet he really didn't know what to do…and there still was the question why she was with him. Was there something he missed? Was there a possibility of saving her? And what was it Vegeta wanted from her anyway? She was not wealthy, or a genius, or…He sighed in his head. She was nothing more than a young girl with a hell of problems on her hands.

"Bardock." The flame-haired man took him out of his thoughts and his mask covered his emotional face.

"Headmaster." He addressed him formally, every letter feeling like pure venom. He had to stay cool; he was not Goku at the moment… Demon-like black eyes stared at him. An evil grin. "I have to congratulate you, you do your job better than I expected."

Bardock lifted one of his eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"You're quite strict with my clients. In only two years was I able to overtake seven businesses. Not even all of my other subordinates were able to do that."

Bardock smiled. "Well, all for the future of the Sai family." And for his goal…

"Tell me: why are you that eager?"

What was with that interrogation today? Bardock thought to himself. This guy wanted something to know, didn't he? "You could say I do that in order to thank you." Now it was time for Vegeta's eyebrow to lift itself up. "Thank me?"

"You took me in when I was at the lowest point in my life." Bardock stated matter-of-factly. It sounded easy, but it was not. To actually get into his organization he prepared quite a lot…he gathered all of the information he needed in order to come near Vegeta. So he gave himself a new personality, a new life and a new background. In order to do that, the Goku everybody of his friends knew had to "die". He went away from his birthplace, and made his real identity invisible. And the man called Bardock was born. The only one who still knew him was his boss.

He hadn't seen Krillin since two and a half years ago, when he was meeting him in the café…

To summon it all: he made himself into an interesting person for Vegeta; Bardock learned just how much Vegeta liked those who wanted to take revenge on anyone. So when Vegeta actually started to turn his interest towards the Capsule Corporation, Bardock showed up and told him he wanted to take revenge on them, too. He got him interested, and got in.

To count all of his preparations together, it actually took him about one year to know every little thing about the life of Vegeta. And the lives about the most important people working under him, leaving those smaller subordinates left out, although he investigated about them, too.

First thing was his family: Vegeta had no mother. She died when she gave birth to him. The only close relative he had was his father who had killed himself as he was in a pinch due to the fact that another company didn't grant him the help they had once offered. He was at a loss, and ended his life as only solution. Vegeta was fifteen then, that was about twenty years ago. Bardock read an article about said incident. Obviously it was Vegeta himself who found his father in his house, strangled to death. Ever since then that man followed his career eagerly. They were more articles about his surprising success which Bardock overflew with his eyes.

Then there was Nappa (35): the big guy with absolutely no brain. Vegeta knew him the longest. That guy was brutal to every person who neared himself…. Vegeta took Nappa with him, as he was the only one to actually defeat that bear-like man. Bardock guessed he saw himself in him. Since then they were inseparable. Nappa was loyal, and did everything Vegeta wanted from him without thinking about it.

Radditz( 33): The shark under his men. Cold, adamant, silent and a beast when it came to deal with clients. He was Vegeta's bodyguard additionally. There was no information about that man whatsoever; except for the relations he had with Vegeta. Obviously he was his cousin or something like that. But that was absolutely all he found out. Bardock learned to be on guards around him. That man had his eyes and ears everywhere. He was like an eagle searching for his prey. To handle that man was going to be hard from be very start, Bardock knew that.

At last Yamcha (30): the newbie - that was until Bardock himself had entered. That man was a mystery to him. He wasn't able to find anything about him. As if he had just popped up from nowhere. No birthplace, no career information, no nothing. Yet that man knew everything and anything…

Vegeta took him out of his thoughts with a loud laugh. "Took you in? You actually believe I took you in? Oh no, it was more like a give and take solution. You wanted to take revenge, and I gave you the opportunity."

Bardock's face was still cold. "Either way, you helped me, as I was able to help you. There's nothing more I can say. It pleasures me to see what I can do." His fake personality was taking over completely now. He sadly noticed how good he was at faking something. He wasn't even sure if he knew how he should be. His personalities were making him anxious. How much of Goku was in Bardock? And how much of Bardock was actually Goku? He didn't know. He couldn't separate them sometimes. Both of them were…his self. It was frightening.

"Well, I'm curious of what you can do even more…" Vegeta snickered and threw another document on his table. It was covered in a red file. Bardock lifted his eyebrow. That was new.

"What is that about?" he questioned his current boss as he flipped through the papers.

"A part of MY revenge…" was the only answer he got before a small gesture signalized him to get out now, doing his job. "You know what you have to do."

"Yes." Leaving the flame-haired man alone he left the office, his head circling around the job he just got. This was getting into a direction he couldn't follow yet…he hoped it would get clear to him anytime soon…

For the next week he was occupied with his investigations. He told Chichi he was overloaded with work, and said his sorry for not being able to stay with her for the time being. The things they wanted to discuss were being left unspoken. Chichi had to wait and stay in the flat, if she wanted it or not. She wasn't really pleased with it, but because she didn't want to start a fight. So when Goku got home she was long in her bed, and when he got up the next day, the night was still glowing above the city. The only thing that made him not forget she was even here was the scent from her he had in his apartment and the food that stood on his table every night. He missed the company he had with her – if only he shared it for two days. He missed it, and surprisingly enough, he missed her. He wondered all the while how she was doing alone. And if she had another nightmare…she was circling in his mind more than he wanted to admit.

When he entered his apartment the night he finally finished the things he had to do for Vegeta, he sighed while closing the door and his eyes. This day was even longer than the ones before. The exact thing Vegeta wanted him to do with all the new made information was stressing him out and yet he still wasn't able to understand the whole complexity of it. Not realizing he was not alone he looked at Chichi with surprised eyes as she suddenly stood before him with a sweet smile on her face. She was still awake? Had she waited especially for him?

"Welcome back!" she greeted him, while she already took of his jacket eagerly and pushed him towards the kitchen. He smiled tiredly while watching her push him. "What is that about?" he wanted to know. Feeling her petit little hands on his back was a nice alternation to the only male hands patting his shoulder. A light shiver went down his spine and he wondered why he was acting so unlike him around her, suddenly.

"You'll see." Chichi grinned and pressed him down on one of his chairs before the dining-table. A white cloth lay above it. He looked at it with a confused look. Since when did he have a table cloth? Chichi stood before him, biting her lower lip in anticipation.

"Uh…and now?" he questioned her and looked at her beaming face. How long has it been since he saw her face anyway? Five days? A week? With a short movement she took away the cloth and presented him a feast! To say at the least. He never knew so much food was able to stand on his small table.

"Tada!" she softly commented as she sat right across him, her head in both of her palms. Her eyes scanned his expression. She looked satisfied as she saw him baffled. "I had enough time to try out something new with the things you bought last time." She told him. "Do you want to try?" She automatically handed him a fork. So, she wanted him to try it, no matter what. It was nice seeing her smile like that. Her smile was a view he just loved to see, he recognized. It made him feel better…

"How is it?" she wanted to know as she saw him eating. He didn't look like it tasted good. He blinked a few times, only then realizing he was actually eating. He stopped himself being entirely focused on his thoughts, scolded himself and grinned at her. "Delicious!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I never knew I would ever eat something as good as that one, it's just…amazing! I can't remember having eaten anything better!"

"You're exaggerating…" she doubted and made a cute pout. He laughed at her and reached over the table to ruffle her hair. Touching her after that time again was sending electrical waves down his arm. He didn't lie to her, though.

"No, it's great. Honestly." He smiled and took another bite. The flushed face she gave him made his heart skip a small beat. It was sweet, seeing her embarrassed self. But when she suddenly started to fumble her fingers, he knew something was on her mind. Chewing a lot slower than seconds before, he watched her nervous look.

"Something the matter?" he wanted to know and worry dwelled up inside of him once again. The thing she mumbled was incoherently to him. He leaned forward, his gaze entirely on her. "Chichi? Is everything alright?"

"Uh…" she looked from one side to the other, making him slightly uncomfortable. "Promise me, to not be mad at me, alright?"

Why would he be mad at her? She didn't do anything she shouldn't have…did she? "What happened?" his voice was filled with suspicion.

"I…uh…may have done something I shouldn't have…" she suddenly admitted, her look was already pleading for him to forgive her. His heart skipped a beat. Had something happened already? Were they behind them? Did they know? Did he make a mistake? He made his hands into fists, holding the outburst he felt inside of him. The stress he only forgot about minutes ago was back in an instant.

"What did you do?" his voice was pretty low by now. He saw she was feeling scared, but he wanted to know what happened.

"Promise me not to be mad, please!" she insisted. "Don't forget I cooked for you!"

As if the meal would lessen his anger! He wanted to know what happened, and he was absolutely not in the mood to hold his anger back!

"Just say it already, Chichi…." He almost threatened her. She gulped down hard.

"I…was in your room…" she held her hands high in order to hold him back to say anything. "I know, that's improper behavior and you must think I was sniffling inside of your privacy, but I cleaned up the flat because there was nothing else to do! And before I knew it I stumbled into your room…I'm sorry…"

That…was it?

"Is that all?" he asked further; a nod was all he got. Her worried eyes were making him almost break down from the relieve he felt. And here he thought the world was coming to an end. He rubbed his forehead, trying to stay cool. "Therefore you cooked all of this? To…minimize my anger?"

"Is it…that obvious?" well it was obvious that she was feeling uncomfortable. Goku looked at her with a soft look. "I'm not the kind to be angry about something as simple as that, you know."

"Yeah but…having a stranger inside of your rooms? I thought you should know what I'm doing while you're away…"

He breathed out and shook his head. "Alright, I understand. Then you have the official permission to enter my room whenever you want to. So don't worry about it."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No. I'm not mad at you."

She breathed out in relieve but got serious only seconds after. "Okay, than is it alright if I clean up in there sometimes? Honestly it's…." she looked at him with a funny expression. He grinned. "It's what?"

"Dirty."

Goku blinked at her a few times, and then laughed out loud.

"Why are you laughing? I mean it! It's awful in there, how can you sleep in such an environment!" she tried to stay hard, but couldn't as she heard him laugh. It was nice. Chichi couldn't help but smile at him and with him.

"You're pretty honest, aren't you?" he asked her after his laugh subsided. Her eyes blinked at him playfully. "I like honesty more than lying."

That caught him off guard. Rubbing the back of his neck he tried to get rid of his discomfort. "Well, you're right. I'm a rather messy guy…"

"I don't really care. I like _you_, not the things you do." She said. And only seconds after that her face suddenly had the color of a tomato. He looked at her with widened eyes, his heart dancing out of its tact. She licked her lips nervously and shifted her body from one side to the other on her chair. "Uh…what I meant was…uh….you're a nice guy. And therefore I really appreciate the things you do for me….you know. You're the only person I can trust and…you could say I like you. You know like in _like_, not in _love_ or anything…I mean…uh…we still don't know each other and…I'm sorry, I shouldn't talk anymore…" she stopped babbling, her cheeks blushed fiercely. She was talking in circles now.

Goku knew what she meant. He understood her all too well. But that she trusted him was kind of burdening him. He didn't know if it was wise himself. He also understood the way she felt. It was the same for him too. ..Surprisingly so.

"You should go to bed now, you had a long day." She suddenly suggested and started to clean up the table, her head was still red. He watched her with a silent expression, his eyes following her every movement. He grabbed her hand gently, making her gasp and turn to him. Her eyes said more than a word could describe.

"Thank you." He simply said. "For the meal." Then he left her alone and went into his room. His mind was a mess.

And her mind?

Probably, too.


	5. Four

_**Guys, you are killing me…thank you so, so, so, so much for reviewing! And thank you for telling me about my grammar… *ashamed*  
Yeah, I KNOW my grammar sucks sometimes, but I try to get better. I promise…  
Until then, enjoy the fourth chapter. It's a little bit shorter than the other ones, but still has a lot information in it for you…**_

**Have fun!**

_**Words: about 2.600**_

**Four – Her view**

Her eyes were wide awake. She tried to catch her breathing as she slowly looked around the room she was in, analyzing the area. She was alone. Or course. She was always alone. Closing her eyelids she tried to forget the thing she was dreaming about again. Since Goku started to work more than usually – as he told her – she had her nightmare haunting her night by night. It was not the same one over and over again; her dreams came variably. But she was always the one getting caught.

She didn't know how to explain her dreams. Was it some kind of foreseeing? Was it her fear? Was it the stress? Was it the loneliness? She couldn't tell. And she longed for someone to talk to her…she hadn't seen anyone since the loss of her house. No shopping, no going out, no meetings, no nothing. And because Goku was not home either, he became like a ghostly thing. She wasn't even sure if she remembered how he looked liked…

Since they had their last awkward conversation, four days have already past. She felt still ashamed of herself for blabbering something out like "I like you!" Well…of course she liked him! But he was more like a friend like thing. Nothing more…her heart skipped a few beats and Chichi clutched the spot over it. He was just a friend now, wasn't he? Why should he be more? The only things Chichi knew about that man was that he had a lot of work to do. Was always busy, ate a lot, had no social contacts – well, at least not when he was home. She didn't even know how old he was. About thirty? Or twenty-nine? Maybe…she really wasn't sure.

Flopping back into her bed she hid her face behind both of her arms and sighed. "Where is this going to end?" she questioned herself as she slowly drifted off into sleep again.

When she woke up the next day the sun was already shining outside of her window brightly. She heard a male voice mumble some things and knew immediately that it was Goku talking. But…with whom? Lifting herself up, she rubbed her face and went out of her room. The brightness of the floor killed her eyes and she had trouble seeing anything at the beginning. Her hair was probably standing into every possible direction, but she didn't care. She followed the sounds and saw Goku standing to her with his wide back, his mobile in his hands. He didn't see her. Chichi couldn't help herself and listen. His voice sounded different than usual.

"Yeah…I know. No, I got all the information you wanted…the girl? No….I haven't found her, yet."

The voice on the other side of the phone was getting louder, Goku's back tensed. "I'm sorry. No, I told them to search for her everywhere. I don't know how this could happen. It looks almost as if she vanished. Maybe she fled from the country….I told them to check on every possible way…."

The voice on the other side suddenly yelled furiously.

Chichi wondered what this call was on about. Someone went missing? A girl? If she had to guess it almost sounded like someone was searching for her. She grinned and shook her head. As if anybody would search for her…Leaving Goku alone again – she didn't want to witness how he got scolded – she went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. Why would he search for a girl anyway? Maybe he was a detective? An investigator? And the one talking to him right now was the one who wanted him to search for the person? Sipping her coffee she giggled a little. Her fantasy was out of control now. If she wanted to know, she should just simply ask him….

When she heard someone walking around the corner about five minutes later, she smiled as she wanted to greet the man with his unruly and spiky hair. Chichi always wondered why he had such hair…the glare he shot her made her gulp. She didn't like the way he looked at her. "Good morning. How come you're at home?" She still tried to start a conversation yet didn't get an answer. Maybe he was in a bad mood because of the call?

"Why did you lie to me?" he just wanted to know. She didn't know what to say to him. Her mouth opened yet no sound was coming out. What did he mean?

Backing away from him she felt her face losing its color. With two big steps he was right in front of her, his hands gripping her shoulders, shaking her lightly. The grip he had on her hurt. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Uh…" she wasn't sure what he wanted to hear from her. Her eyes watered already: this was not the morning she expected!

"Please, Chichi! You have to tell me what you were doing!" he insisted.

"You're hurting me!" she whimpered, yet his look was getting even angrier.

"Tell me what you did!" he almost yelled at her. His voice roared through the kitchen.

"I don't know what you mean!" she snapped at him, trying to wiggle herself free from him. She wanted to get away, she had trouble breathing!

"You promised me to not get out." He bellowed at her, his nails were boring themselves into her skin. "You promised me you would stay in here."

"But I…."

"You went outside, didn't you?"

"I…"

"Tell me the truth!"

"I just…"

"The truth, Chichi!"

"The truth is: I'm not a prisoner!" she suddenly exploded and hysterically yelled back at him with shaking lips. His face was stern. Now he had his truth. Letting go of her he rolled his hands into fists and nodded. "So you went out…and broke your promise to me."

"I'm sorry! I know I promised you to stay in here, but I haven't been outside since two weeks! Two weeks, Goku! I feel like an animal! You don't know what it feels like to stay inside! Not being able to be the person you want to be! I was going insane in here!" she brushed away the tears falling down from her cheeks. She felt ashamed of herself, but at the same time didn't regret what she did.

She had no idea why he was that mad at her, anyway. Okay, she went outside two days ago! But only for one small hour! She left the door unlocked, and didn't feel safe about that. So she went around a little to enjoy the October breeze and came back straight after one hour! Why was it even prohibited her to go outside? She was not something you could cage, damn it! Feeling rather furious and frustrated, the stress she felt from those horrible nightmares was freed from within. "What is so wrong about going out, huh? You…you treat me like something you can push around! Is it so funny to see I'm lost and homeless and have nowhere to go? Is it? Goku? You know about my situation quite well, but what do I know about you? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I am searching for company, too! Okay? I'm not someone who is used to being alone all day long! I have needs! And I like my freedom! And honestly, I'm thinking, and thinking, and thinking why I'm here with you and I don't get an answer from anyone! And you…you scold me for going outside once? Tell me why I'm not allowed to go out! Come on now and tell me!"

He mumbled something while gripping his hair. As she didn't understand him she demanded again. "Tell me!"

"I can't!" he looked at her with a desperate look. Chichi gulped. "I just can't okay? I can't tell you!"

Huffing she couldn't believe what she just heard. He couldn't tell her why she shouldn't go out? Was it that big of a secret? That was just….ridiculous! She shook her head in disbelieve. "I'm out of here." She said her final words while brushing her last tears away and stomping out away from him. He looked at her confused and followed her. Fast.

"Where are you going?" he questioned her from behind.

"Away."

"What do you mean?"

She turned around because she felt rather molested by him. "I'm going, alright? I'm leaving you alone again, I'm sorry for even coming to you. Sorry for taking your time!" turning away again she pushed the door to the guest room open. "Sorry for making you uncomfortable! Sorry for what-god-knows!" she packed her things messily into her sports bag. "I'm sorry for even saying I trusted you! But you obviously observed me!" she pushed him to the side, trying to leave. "How else would you know I was out? You weren't there!" she walked into the bathroom and scattered her things together. "I have the feeling the note I got from my father was a trap! And I seriously get the feeling it was you who gave it to him after poisoning him or something!"

His head snapped up. The hurt in his eyes was unseen by her. But she said just everything that was on her mind right now. And that was a lot.

"And I'm such an idiot to actually go to you! Just…what was I thinking?" she threw her jacket over her shoulder; she had put her shoes already on. All the time Goku didn't say anything. "Maybe that guy who molested me once was a confederate from you or…" when she grabbed the door handle, he suddenly was behind her and held the door close with his left hand.

"Let go." She demanded. She didn't really care about the fact that he was three heads higher, a lot stronger and..well…a man. His answer was only a low whisper. "If you go out now, you're going to die."

Her heart skipped a few times. Was he actually threatening her?

"W...what do you mean?" she licked her dry lips, her hand on the door handle started to shake. His flat hand on the door curled into a fist. "When they will find you, they're going to kill you."

"You're crazy."

"Believe me, Chichi." He insisted, his voice was full of regret. Chichi heard the pain in his shaking voice, but couldn't quite place it. "I never wanted to hurt you or…imprison you, I'm sorry. But don't go out! They are going to haunt you until they get you!"

The dreams she had flashed through her brain and she swallowed down.

"Who?" She asked, not believing what she just heard. Someone was going to kill her? That was insane! Yet still…her father had died and she still didn't believe he committed suicide. The man with his flame-hair came back to her mind. He told her something about that matter...was he...? Were _they_ behind that?

"Are they responsible for my father's death?"

Goku didn't say anything.

"Goku, please tell me if they are responsible for it or not! Or I swear I'm going through that door right now and see for myself!"

He lowered his head even more before he almost whispered. "Yes." And Chichi's world grumbled away under her feet. Her whole body started to shake now. "I'm sorry." Goku added and moved away from her, letting her some space to breathe. The sports bag she had over her right shoulder sacked down with a dumb sound. Blinking a few times in order to prevent herself from crying she looked up at the ceiling. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell you."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to burden you with it."

Furiously she turned around only to walk over to him, pushing her index finger into his chest. "Don't you dare decide about the things which are burdening me and which aren't! This is about my life! And I can decide on my own! You have nothing to do with it!" He looked at her silently with an expression Chichi couldn't read. She narrowed her eyes. "Or do you have something to do with it?" His gaze became sad and Chichi had her answer. Stumbling away from him she felt the cold material of the front door on her back. Hiding her face behind her palms she suddenly couldn't help herself but laugh. This was too much for her. She only wanted to express her anger when she said he was the one killing his father but that he actually did…

"I didn't do it." He suddenly said, as if he was able to read her mind. "I didn't kill him."

"And you actually think I would believe you? Why should I?" she snapped at him. He didn't give an answer. As always. Chichi shook her head. This was ludicrous…

"Why do you know all of this?" she asked further. He just had to answer her one time! Yet, no reaction.

"Who are you?"

He flinched. But no answer so far.

"I've had enough." Chichi took her sports bag again, ready to leave entirely. When she grabbed the door handle three knocks could be heard on the door. Hard. "Bardock!" Someone yelled from outside. Chichi looked at Goku whose face panicked. Bardock? Who in the world was Bardock? Opening her mouth to question Goku she felt his hand over her mouth and a "Shh!" against her ear. Pulling her into his room he pushed her inside and motioned her to walk over his closet. She was already about to yell at him again, but when she saw his face she stopped herself midway. The knocks and the yells repeated themselves.

"I'm coming!" Goku answered in a voice Chichi earlier had heard when he phoned. Crawling into the closet, she stuffed herself and her everything into the small space she had and thought at the same time why she was doing all of this. She heard Goku close the door and open the front door.

"What is it?" that was Goku.

"The boss wants to see you." Another male with a deep and rasping voice. Maybe that guy was a heavy smoker.

"Why? I told him I did everything so far."

"Don't know. He was in a bad mood, I didn't ask him."

"Give me a minute."

Chichi's back hurt when she saw into the eyes of Goku again who looked inside the closet.

"I'm going out now. Come out of this closet after you counted up to one hundred."

"What?" she whispered back. And that was not the only question she had in her mind. He sighed.

"I promise you to come back, but just count. I'm explaining everything later."

She looked at him unsurely. Then slowly started to count. "1…2…3…4…5…"

Goku thanked her nonverbally and left her alone again. When the front door closed she hugged her knees. "30…31…32…33…"

The silence was almost killing her. "…55…56…57…." But she counted nonetheless. Everything was getting quite confusing; she didn't know what to think anymore. "…73….74…75…76…"

Time stopped when her hand grabbed the door of the closet. "…100."

She couldn't move an inch.


	6. Five

_**Tada, back with another one! I don't want to talk too much about this chapter, you will know everything ones you read it. So….  
HAVE FUN!**_

And thanks again for all those comments, and about the think Vegeta killing Goku….hmm…aw, you will have to wait what's going to happen, I'm not sure yet^^

_**Words: about 3.200**_

**Five – His and her view**

His body was tensed up all the time while they drove in the car. Radditz looked at him with narrowed eyes. That man was just as observing as ever, Goku thought to himself while playing the cool guy aka Bardock. His thoughts went back to Chichi in the closet. The only lucky thing that happened up till now was the fact that Chichi had already packed anything from her into the bag she had. Radditz wasn't even seeing anything he shouldn't have. Like a pair of shoes that was too small for "Bardock's" feet…Well, sometimes luck really wasn't predictable.

"You look tensed, Bardock. Anything the matter?" Radditz suddenly questioned him while playing with the blade of his knife.

"I'm still trying to figure out why I have to come with you…" Bardock spat out, making it impossible for Radditz to look behind the scene he was playing. The man with his ridiculous long hair smirked while his eyes shifted to the spiky haired man. "Well, I'm sorry for not looking like an escort, but I think you can forgive me." The hate he had for Bardock was clearly seen. Yet Bardock couldn't care less.

"The girly hair you have makes it easy for me to imagine it…"

Radditz's face didn't flinch as he heard that, his concentration entirely on the knife again. Bardock knew he was playing with fire right now, but as long as he stayed stern Radditz wouldn't get behind his fake personality. He just wanted to get out of this car already…

"I really don't understand why Vegeta wants you to have in his team." The deep voice cut through the silence. Bardock smirked. "Envious?"

The glare he got was answer enough. "You should be cautious about the way you talk to me, man. I don't care about the things Vegeta says. I would kill you even without his permission."

Bardock looked at him, and grinned cheekily before he got out of the car. "Be my guest." He only offered before he went away and straight into the building before him. Radditz didn't follow him and Bardock knew his image was still nontransparent.

When he got out of the elevator and walked straight to Vegeta's office Yamcha was crossing his way, looking rather frustrated and…demolished. His cheek had a clear fist-sign and blood came out of his nose and mouth. His jacket was hanging disordered on his figure and another male who Bardock didn't know helped him walk straight. Bardock lifted his eyebrows, Yamcha just shook his head. He didn't want to get questioned about it, so he just patted Bardock's shoulder and went further down the floor. The tension Bardock felt within him was almost unbearable, his body wanted to explode from the inside. Knocking on the door he waited for the gruff "Come in!" and entered. The atmosphere inside of the office was almost visible. You could have cut it with a knife.

"Headmaster." Bardock greeted the man who stood there with his back turned to him. No answer was coming and nervousness was crawling up and down his spine.

"Bardock…" the deep and low voice of Vegeta wandered through the room. "Do you know why I ordered you here?"

"I'm sorry, I don't." Bardock gulped unseen. Something was amiss. "But I guess it has something to do with the girl?"

Vegeta turned around, a sneer on his face. "You intelligence surprises me every time." A sarcastic remark. Bardock ignored the insult.

"You know I wonder why she always slips right from my hands as soon as I have her…irritating, isn't it? She makes it hard for me to stay…calm." He looked at Bardock with narrowed eyes. "You know and I just have the feeling someone is blocking my plan…and I just wonder why? Don't you, too?"

No answer from the spiky haired man, he just watched the scene before him.

"It's kind of ironic that all of my hard work seems like it was for nothing...it wasn't easy taking everything away from her, you know. Her father was one of a kind; he just…kept silent until he was dead. It was a disaster, the drugs only should have made him talkative, yet he died due to an overdose. Well, not that I actually cared; he was unimportant. But the final information I needed from him to proof the blood-relation of his daughter to…!" he became louder at the end of his speech. Bardock continued to listen, still trying to figure out what Vegeta was up to, telling him all of this. The flame-haired man calmed down again, brushing over his head in order to make him feel better.

"Well, I had to change my plan then. I had to find her myself and take an example of her DNA, like her hair…or her saliva." He touched his neck lost in thought.

Bardock thought about the story Chichi had told him. So one gap was closed now. Vegeta continued…

"When I got the proof she is a blood relative to _them_ I wanted to take everything away from her until she had nothing left, then pick her up when her spirit was at its lowest point and make her into my toy for my final step…and you know what's happening?" Vegeta smiled frustrated, he looked like a madman. "She vanished! Just like that…" he snipped with his finger. "And she was gone. But only…" now his voice got a pitch deeper, and he looked at Bardock with narrowed eyes. "…only to reappear around your territorial."

Bardock's heart stopped for a few seconds when he realized where this was leading to.

"Do you know now why I ordered you here?" the accentuation lay on "now."

Bardock felt his neck hurt due to the tension he had inside of his body. "I do, although I wonder what it has to do with me when your men aren't smart enough to actually capture a small girl. It's not my fault she was wandering around there, is it?"

Vegeta showed his teeth and growled silently. He knew Bardock was right, he admitted that with his facial expression. Bardock breathed inside of his head. He was still keeping his mask on. Or so he hoped.

"Why do I have the feeling you're keeping something from me?"

Bardock dug his nails into his palms. "I'm sorry if you think I could keep something from you. You should know my loyalty to you. I don't think I ever did something against your will, sir. Plus I wasn't even there when that girl was spotted."

Vegeta turned his back towards him and kept silent. He didn't know what to say anymore, there was no proof Bardock betrayed him. His alibi was…perfect.

When Vegeta didn't say anything anymore Bardock knew this conversation was over, so he simply asked "Anything more?" and waited for the sign for him to leave. He needed some fresh air…now!

And when the gesture he waited for was shown, he bowed his head formally and left the office.

When the door clicked behind him, he felt his shaking knees and the sweat on his forehead. That man wouldn't have found out, would he? His alibi was perfect! But Vegeta was persistend once he had something in his mind...Gripping his hair he shut his eyes close and thought about a clever solution...

"Shit…" was all he could press out before he turned around.

And with flying steps he made his way back to the girl and counted in his head how much time they got until the first were trying to evade his flat.

This was SO not going the way he wanted it to have, but everything was too late now.

Vegeta suspected him already; his time as Bardock was over…and only two options were left:

First one: Staying where he was, hiding Chichi somewhere and hoping they wouldn't try to get something out of him until _he_ was dead. But that's not a wise decision. He couldn't sacrifice his own life. If he did, Chichi surely was on her own. So second option it was:

Getting away as fast as possible.

Before he got out of the building he hurriedly scattered the copy of the red file from his working-place as the final information-folder. Everything he needed to know stood inside.

Hopefully he knew what he was doing…he thought to himself before he went out of the building without looking back.

oOo

"Chichi!"

She stirred in her sleep as she heard her name being called, yet it wasn't enough to really wake her up.

"Chichi, answer me!"

One of her eyes cracked open and she saw absolutely nothing. She had trouble thinking what happened until the door of the closet got pushed away and the light that came trough made it impossible for her to blink; she blocked the view with her arms. She heard a sigh and felt someone kneel beside her. "Thank goodness…I thought you were gone…"

Her mind was a mess. An arm helped her up and she finally opened her eyes and looked at the stressed out face of Goku. "Why didn't you get out as I told you? Is everything alright? Are you hurt?" he wanted to know while examining her figure, only to realize she was just asleep in there.

"Goku?" came her unsure question before she remembered what had happened. "Goku!" she grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes – that had him startled. "What happened? Uh…what was going on? Who was that man and why did he call you….what was it?" she tried to think of the name she heard. "Bardock? Ah….I don't get this anymore!"

"Chichi, calm down, calm down. I'm going to explain everything to you, I promise; but later. We have to go now."

"Go?...where to?"

"Don't know yet…we can think about a place once we got out of here." He patted her shoulder reassuringly and she watched him pack his things messily into a black bag, his movements looked hurried and out of control. He grabbed everything that came between his fingers. She just stood there and didn't understand anything anymore. What in the world was going on?

Once his bag was "packed" he grabbed her sports-bag, threw it behind his shoulder with his own and grabbed her hand in order to pull her behind him.

"Why do we suddenly have to go? What happened while you were gone? Goku?" He didn't answer. His eyes scanned the area on the street like a fanatic. Chichi felt the tension inside of him; it didn't really help her to stay calm! She was getting nervous. "Goku…." She tried again but effortlessly. He was too occupied into something she didn't understand. Her feet just automatically followed his. She had trouble keeping up his speed, but she managed somehow.

"Chichi, you have to hurry."

"I try….but why are we hurrying anyway?"

"Gives us more time."

"More time for what?"

"Not now, just keep on walking." And the conversation was cut short. Her breath came in short distances when they finally stopped inside of a bus. He pushed her into the seat and covered her head with a hat he pulled out of his bag, whispering. "Look down. Don't lift your head until I tell you."

Her heart beat wildly. She knew her cheeks must have been red. She tried to breathe in calmly but she couldn't. Goku sat beside her, his eyes still scanning the area outside of the bus. Afraid to even look up she just grabbed Goku's hand and squeezed it. His head snapped to her and he sighed. He was making her feel insecure, he knew…Leaning over to her, his forehead touched her head lightly as he whispered into her ear "I'm sorry for dragging you around like this…It wasn't my intention to scare you…but you don't have to be afraid, I'm here. Nothing's going to happen, I promise."

She nodded her head wildly, feeling the tears of fear already lingering in her eyes. She didn't understand what was happening, but the way Goku behaved Chichi presumed it was rather dangerous. She reminded herself he was going to explain everything later, but she was now scared and didn't get the situation… this was all to much for her.

As soon as someone entered the bus she felt Goku tension up, only to feel him relax shortly after. It was a rollercoaster for her, she was about to black out…feeling Goku squeeze her hand at some time she heard him say to get off now. Her feet where shaking when she lifted herself up. Searching Goku's hand as soon as it was free they started to race through the streets again. Goku obviously had a place in mind, but Chichi didn't allow herself to look up. Watching her every step she repeated the movement inside of her head. "Left, right, left right." When his pace slowed down he checked behind him if they were safe. He sighed and pushed Chichi into a corner, she looked up at him with widened eyes.

Taking her face into both of his palms he explained. "Wait here until I get back. I'm going to get us a room. We should rest for the day, we run almost nonstop….you okay?" he brushed her cheek with his thumb, just like the time when she had this nightmare. It calmed her down immediately. Smiling up at him she wanted to show that she felt fine.

"I'm okay."

"Good… Don't take the hat off for now, keep it still on. I'll be back in about five minutes, alright?"

She nodded and felt an inner loss as soon as he walked away from her. He went into a building; her heart pulsated from her chest down to her feet and back into her head. Her mind was spinning, her hands were shaking. Gripping the strap of her bag she clenched it nervously, her eyes never leaving the door Goku went through. The people crossing here were making her scared…she didn't know why she had to cover herself, maybe it was because of _them_? She remembered what Goku had said to her this morning. _You are going to die… _it made her shiver.

Pressing herself into the corner even more she looked straight to the ground and covered her face completely. No wonder she was surprised as soon as Goku laid his hand on her shoulder…

"Alright, let's go." He simply stated, grabbed the bags again and went towards the stairs right beside the entrance he went into. The motel wasn't the biggest one or the nicest, but it was a place with a wide bed. As soon as the door clicked behind her bag, Chichi slumped down to the ground, her legs leaving her powerless.

"Chi?" Goku suddenly nicknamed her and was beside her as fast as possible. What was very fast. "What is it, are you hurt?"

She shook her head no. "I'm….kind of….sick."

He rubbed her back soothingly. "You should lie down, I think. You had a hard day."

She looked up at him with tired eyes while he freed her from the cap she had still on. "No, I don't want to lie down!" she protested. "You told me you were going to explain everything to me! And I want to know now what is going on here!" her lips shook at the end of her plead. "First you pushed me into your closet and then you dragged me almost across the city in about half a day and now I want to know why!"

His apologizing gaze was perfectly ignored. "Tell me, who you are." She demanded.

Standing up, he walked up and down for a while, his hands forming a fist on either side of his body.

"Who was that man this morning? Why is there somebody after me? Why are you helping me? And who are _them_?" she bombarded him with questions because he didn't even answer once. "Goku, please…" she was crying by now. "I'm confused, I don't know what to think anymore. Just when I thought I slowly got to know you, I hear you being called by a name I don't know. I don't even know if it is alright calling you Goku!" she tried to stand up again, her feet were wobbly, but she was able to stand. "You're the only person I have left, I don't know where to turn to. If you keep those secrets from me I don't know what I'm going to do! My mind I a mess, I'm afraid and scared and…and…"

He rushed right beside her and held her shivering figure while she cried and hiccupped into this shirt. Rocking her from one side to the other he laid his chin down on her head. He knew she was confused. He knew it wasn't really fair of him not telling her the truth. But it wasn't that easy for him to tell! Who would have thought it would ruin his years of planning once he let her inside his life.

"I'm sorry…" she suddenly said. "I know I'm pressuring you but I…it's just really hard for me to understand any of this. I…all of my twenty-two years I never knew such complicity…it's….depressing. I don't know what to do, nor do I know how to help you. And I can't get away the feeling it's my fault we are running away. They search for me, right? Why?"

"I….don't know." He lied to her. She shook her head and smiled sadly. "You're lying, but I will let you get away with it for now. I'm not really in the mood to hear the truth." Grabbing around his torso again she pressed her nose into his chest. "Can we stay like this for awhile?"

Feeling his heart pump inside of his chest he gently smiled down at her and embraced her tightly. "Alright."

He wondered himself why it was so easy for him to let this small girl into his heart. She was just a girl with no special talent. Except for her trust. Even now she still believed him and followed him without showering him with questions – well…if you didn't count the ones she had already asked. He chuckled low and pressed her even more into his form. She was….

He wasn't able to finish his thought as the bundle inside his arms suddenly became heavier than seconds before. Looking at her tranquil expression and the low snoring he heard, he guessed the exhaustion she felt had overcome her. Smiling he lifted her up and placed her on the bed. Brushing over her head a few times he assured himself she was sleeping deeply. "I'm going to explain everything tomorrow to you, Chi…." He whispered before looked over to his black bag where the red file was lying in. Somehow he had to get in touch with the people responsible for all this…

The Sato family.

Chichi's family.


	7. Six

_**Another one, another one! It's getting even more intense and YES! The fluff is slowly going to start **__** :) Well, it was about damn time that romance was hanging in the air! *throws rose petals around***_

_**And because I wrote it rather quickly there might be some writing mistakes, but I just wanted to continue especially for you! I'm going to edit as soon as possible. **_

_**Until then enjoy this one! **_

_**Words: about 3.100**_

**Six – Her view**

She felt the soft fabric of her bed around her. Humming she snuggled into the pillow and hugged it close. It was warm, and she felt relaxed. Everything she thought of was just an illusion, she was safe and sound. Nothing was wrong, nothing was not the way it should be, everything was just…perfect. Rolling from one side to the other she pushed herself into the warmness right beside her, only to feel a tight embrace. She smiled. What a nice dream she had….

Wait a minute!

Opening her eyes abruptly she sat up and looked at the sleeping face of Goku. With a red head she backed away from him, forgetting she sat on the bed, until she landed with her butt right on the ground. "Ow…" The sound of her falling let the alarm bells ring inside of Goku's head and he was wide awake, already looking at the door, his heart bumping like crazy! Looking to his right, he saw Chichi was missing. Panic crawled down his spine. "Chi?" he asked for her only to see a hand waving. Sudden relieve overcame him and he breathed out hard. Standing up he walked around the corner of the bed and looked at her lying on the ground. He lifted his eyebrow. "What are you doing down there?"

She smiled a little, embarrassed, and tried to stand up. "Oh well, I was…uh….I was…" she looked into every direction except to him. Goku just laughed a little, shaking his head. He didn't even think of the fact that it actually might surprise her if he slept right beside her, didn't he? And that he might be responsible for her falling from the bed. A slight anger crawled through her, but she quieted it down. Looking at both of them she realized that he was probably just as tired as she was. Both of them still had the same things on like yesterday. Seeing him stretch his back she felt her own muscles. All the running from the last day was making itself noticeable. She had a muscle ache…

Not really knowing what to do now, she flopped on the bed again and sighed. The situation they were in came to her like a wave crashing right in front of her. The dream she had was a fake and reality was here again, painfully clear. She still didn't know exactly why they were running, although Goku promised her over and over again to explain everything to her in detail. Yet nothing of that sort was possible to happen, because either way she was sleeping, they were running or he was too occupied into something else! But then she remembered something…

"Uh…Goku?"

"Hm?" He was about to change his shirt and Chichi almost choked on her own saliva when she saw that. Shaking her head in order to ignore the fact he was just standing before her half naked she tried to ask what was on her mind.

"The other day when you had this phone call…you talked with someone about someone….a girl…" she looked at him with big and worried eyes. "The one you were talking about was….that me?"

"…Hn." His torso was covered again when he looked at her with an apologizing gaze. He always had this look when she wanted to know something related to her.

"And…" she played with her fingers, thinking if it was wise to even ask. "…who was the one asking for me?"

Without answering her question he just went over to his bag and took out a red file. Of course he wouldn't answer that question, Chichi thought to herself frustrated. When she suddenly saw some papers wave before her vision she looked up again. He was handing them to her. She took it with a questioning look. "What is that?"

"Everything you need to know is inside." He said to her with a sad voice before he turned around again and put on his shoes. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes. I'll be checking us out downstairs. When I'm back we're going to head off. Until then you have time."

Looking from the documents between her fingers and back to Goku she frowned. Everything she needed? Inside this? She felt her finger shake. She wanted to ask him something again and opened her mouth, but when she looked up the door closed with a click. Now she had it. She desperately wanted to know what was happening around her and now she had the answers in her hands. She gulped. Did she really want to know? She was not so sure anymore. Maybe the answers weren't what she wanted to get. Could she even handle them? What if not? What if she didn't understand? What if….

Closing her eyes and breathing in and out she opened the first page. She held her breath when she saw her father's face looking at her. Another picture was attached to it. When she slowly pulled it out she saw a face that surprisingly looked like her, yet more mature…Chichi knew who that was immediatly. The last picture she saw from her mother had been the one their chimney in the living room. It stood there ever since she had died. Chichi choked down some tears. Just what was this on all about? Putting the pictures away she saw some information about her father: from his birth to his career, wedding date, various copies of some contracts….just as if his whole life was investigated. Overflying this one she continued with the next page.

A name she couldn't place was standing on the file. "Meimei Sato" Chichi muttered to herself. Meimei was the name of her mother….but she always thought her surname was Tagashi? Sato…she had never heard any of this! Maybe this had to be a mistake? Looking on the next documents she hurriedly read over the titles: Wedding certification, hospital stay, birth certification and….an adoption request with her name written on it? Sitting there as if she just got hit by lightning she let go of the files and looked with an empty gaze to nowhere. The documents were flying down lazily to her feet but she didn't care. She suddenly had other things circling around her mind. "What?"

She was…adopted? Her parents weren't her real parents? But…what about the birth certification? Could it be that it wasn't about…her? And what happened to the one then being born? Did it die? Was she actually just a replacement?

So everything she had was nothing but a lie…

Her life up till now was a lie…

"No…" she swallowed. "no, no, no, no…."

The tears that fell from her face shook her out of her self-pity, and she tried to brush them away. She didn't want to be even more of a hassle to Goku then she already was. Scattering the documents she put them into the red cover again and placed it into Goku's bag herself. She still didn't really understand at all why someone searched for and in order to harm her, but she thought it must have to do something with her…._real _family, maybe? She had no idea what she was going to do…or more what Goku was going to do. Why _was_ he helping her? The one question out of all questions….

Just then in perfect timing the door opened and Goku was back again, looking at her red eyes. "You alright?" he wanted to make sure and she tried a smile and nodded eagerly. "Oh yeah, I'm just fine! I….uh….just questioned myself why you are helping me. You know, everything that stands inside this file you know, too. So…I just can't guess why you are helping me? I mean…maybe it was just an accident I got to you, you know? Read a wrong number, the note wasn't really for me…" she thought about the daughter her father might have meant…not her. New tears filled her eyes but she held them back. Goku smiled at her tenderly.

"Well at first I asked myself too why I was sacrificing my own life in order to help you." He said with a soft voice. The truth hurt her….hard. "But honestly, what kind of guy would I be letting a young girl handle all of this herself."

"But…"

"AND…" he continued as soon as he stood before her, bringing her head up to meet his eyes. "…what kind of guy would I be letting someone dear to me getting hurt?"

Her eyes widened. Dear to him? Was she really?

"But…you don't even know me." There she went again, always protesting and arguing. He chuckled and shook his head. "Don't think too much about something as trivial as that. This is not about knowing or not knowing. This is more like….behaving on instinct. And my instincts tell me to protect you." He ruffled her hair. "And now stop thinking about this and get yourself ready. We have a long way to go. We're leaving the city today."

"Leaving the…city? Where to?"

"The landside. There is someone I want to meet."

oOo

She had her cap back on her head and fidgeted with her fingers. They were checking into the next express train leaving the city as soon as possible. Booking a compartment for both of them Goku smiled at the one who gave them their tickets before he grabbed Chichi's hand, tagging her along. Leaning over her head he whispered to her. "Once when we're inside you'll only hear of the name _Mio_, understand?"

"Uh…why?" her hand got sweaty. She was more than just nervous since he told her he cared for her...she still couldn't believe what she had heard. She wasn't even sure if she just imagined it…. The news she was special to him even let her forget the fact that her parents weren't her real parents and such… although it still depressed her to no ends…Yet the feeling of her hand in his made her legs wobbly. He took her out of her thoughts.

"Because I told them we were a married couple, and if anybody knew your real name it could be easy for _them_ to follow our tracks."

"B-b-but what about my passport? You had to show it while booking, didn't you?" Chichi stammered, the word _Married couple_ echoed through her brain permanently. Why was it that her heart still had the urge to respond to every little given chance although she was in a rather disastrous situation? Could it be that she didn't think of her situation that bad because it gave her the opportunity to get close to Goku? Oh well, she couldn't deny that he had something on her that interested her since she had met him, but…did her hormones really have to respond now?!

A small card suddenly appeared in front of her face. "I already took care of that. Took me the whole night to make you this."

Chichi gasped. "You…faked my passport? And…where did you get that photo from? Don't tell me you…."

"I'm sorry, your real one had to sacrifice its life…"

She groaned. "Oh, I can't believe it!"

"I'm sorry." He grinned, and didn't look as if he was sorry at all! How come he could still be this…this…calm and cheeky while she was a nervous bundle from head to toe! Her face was red when he gave the tickets to the ticket inspector who told them the way to their compartment. "Have a nice stay, Mr. Son…Mrs. Son."

And she felt like a teapot ready to pipe. Her heart beat to the rhythm of her quick footsteps and she was as stiff as a needle. "Relax…" he whispered into her ear and she tried to breath in and out….in and out…

"Relax, _Mio_."

"I'm trying!" She hissed hysterically and earned a confused look from her…_husband._

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked her with one eyebrow lifted up. He really didn't know, did he? She wanted to respond that it was a first to be called a wife, of course! And she never was with a man alone in only one room – last night didn't count at all, that was involuntarily! The nights they spend together in his apartment were also involuntarily…somehow…and either way he never was home actually, so it just didn't count! Plus did they have separated rooms! Opening her mouth to just say that to him aloud, she felt the courage inside of her subside and kept silent instead. What a great courage she had….

"I'm sorry, this is all….too much for my head. You know, the things I….got to know." She really didn't want to say again that she was adopted only after two hours knowing herself. Goku just pushed her inside their compartment softly and closed the door behind them. Letting go of the bags he flopped himself into the next chair standing there, closed his eyes and sighed. Chichi followed in doing so after she took the hat off.

"It's not easy for you understanding all of this, isn't it?" he questioned her while looking at the ceiling, his head on the backrest.

"The last few months were so turbulent; I don't even know which date we have today…and…"

She looked to her hands and fumbled with the cap.

"And what?" she felt his eyes on her.

"I'm sorry I went out that day…I know it's because of my stupidity they are actually after you too now." He looked absentmindedly when he heard that. "I think sooner or later it had to get that way." He stated.

"But!"

"Listen, Chi." He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do. It's not your fault your father died. It's not the fault of your mother either. The blame should be on nobody. It's just….bad luck. It could have happened to anybody. But it happened to you. So…we shouldn't think about things that were, but the things that are going to be."

"You're not really motivating me…"she pouted. He chuckled. "Come here." He demanded softly and she walked over to him until she stood right in front of him. Taking both of her hands he looked up into her face. "You trust me?"

A nod.

"And you believe me when I say everything's going to be alright?"

A very, very slow nod.

"Then there's nothing for you to worry."

"…Except one thing?" he frowned when she made it sound like a question.

"And what might that be?"

"What is your role in all of this?" she looked directly at him. He evaded her gaze and let go of her hands before he stood up and walked to the window. The train hadn't moved yet. He knew she wouldn't let go of that question now and she had a right to know the truth.

"I'm investigating in the _Sai Corp._ issue since about five years now. It was my top priority to catch the head right in the middle of one of his….plans. I got myself into the organization of Vegeta Sai. You met him already; it was that guy with the flame-like hair." Chichi's eyes widened. She had to sit down.

"Why was he investigated?" she wanted to know, as she knew the Sai Corp. Their logo was almost everywhere.

"For blackmailing, cheating, counterfeit, probably murder but there was never any proof….he was inculpated for various things actually. But that's not what interested me." He turned around and let go of the tension inside of his body. "I wanted to know what his motives were for bringing every business down that had some kind of success. I saw him overtaking businesses and I know how he's doing it but I still didn't know why! That is…until you appeared"

"M-me?"

"Yeah…" Goku kneeled right beside her and looked at her with desperate look while grabbing her hand again, squeezing it hard. "Chi, you read that your mother's real name is Sato, right?"

"Hn…" she nodded, not able to look away from his gaze.

"Have you ever heard of the _Sato Corp._?"

"I..think."

"Well…obviously was it the _Sato Corp. _that denied financial help to the _Sai Corp. _twenty years ago. Vegeta wants to take revenge on them because his father committed suicide right after the denial. And your mother….was the only daughter from the headmaster of the _Sato Corp._ Chi, do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

Her face got snow white when she finally understood the whole problematic "I'm the only person left having a relationship to him…" But what about the adoption…no…was she probably only adopted to shield their….real daughter? She was only a decoy? But that would be…Chichi felt her heart shatter to little pieces. Goku continued, taking her face into his palm as he always did. "Vegeta wants to emotionally destroy the _Sato Corp_. and take it by force! And I'm the only one who knows the details, I'm the only one who knows Vegeta. Only I can protect you from him, Chi. Do you understand that?"

She nodded, her tears were already falling free from the corner of her eyes. Clasping her arms behind Goku's neck she embraced him tightly while she shivered to her bones. He brushed her head, not really understanding what he said to make her cry. Maybe it was the pressure she felt? "I'm sorry for stressing you out, Chi. But just as you said, you have the right to know the truth…"

"I..know…" she hiccupped heavily. "But…it's just…too much…I'm sorry for…asking you about…it."

Softly loosening the grip around him he brought her face to meet his and brushed away the tears from her face. "You don't have to be afraid. As long as I'm here, nothing of Vegeta's plans are going to happen."

Little did he know that it wasn't the thing Vegeta planned that made her grieve…

Kissing her forehead in order to calm her down even more he hugged her tightly again. And although Chichi had the feeling her world shattered to little pieces, right inside his arms she felt safe…and a small world on her own was created.

It calmed her down until she fell asleep.

She didn't let go of him until the next morning.


	8. Seven

_**So here we are again….seventh chapter…..**_

_**Please don't kill me after this one, just don't….*begs* I'm trying to write as soon as possible for you, so just don't kill me or you will never get to see my promising ending!^^**_

_**And please don't snatch my laptop away and write it yourself after you punched me k.o. with it, please^^**_

_**Words: about 3.400**_

**Seven – His view**

Her body shivered against his big form and he hugged her close, kissing her hair in the process. She calmed down and continued sleeping. So here he was. Fifth night in the train – tomorrow they would reach their destination – and the fifth night she was sleeping beside him. He had no idea how it came to this…the first night she wouldn't let go of him. She had cried so hard that day until she fell asleep right in his arms – her grip around him too hard to loosen it up. The second night she had cried in her sleep and he tried to wake her up softly. When her eyes blinked a few times she automatically grabbed his hand and buried her cheek into his palm whispering sweet words to him. His heart skipped beats unstoppable at her words and he allowed himself to caress her hair tenderly, brushing over it again and again.

"Stay beside me…" she mouthed still while she drifted off into sleep again. Leaning over to her ear he gave her his answer. And although she wasn't able to understand him anymore, she smiled adorably in her sleep.

In the third night it was almost natural for them to sleep right beside each other. He was looking at the ceiling of the compartment, listening to the sound of the wheels making a pulsating rhythm, the same rhythm as his heart, as she suddenly snuggled herself without another warning into his side. She was asleep as soon as her head met his chest. Ever since then they slept like this. Last night she told him she wouldn't dream any nightmares as soon as she was with him. So he let it pass – he enjoyed it as well.

The only thing that made him frown was the state she was getting into. She had deep and dark bags under her eyes, she stopped smiling, her face was as white as a cloud and her fingers were occupied with each other more than they should. Whenever he called her "Mio" her reaction was way too slow. She looked like a turtle when she turned her head towards his yell, her eyes empty and…meaningless.

Only at night was she looking like she felt comfortable. And only when he called herby her given name was her reaction the way he thought it should be: a light flush on her cheeks, a glimmer in her eyes, a quick response.

That was the girl he wanted to protect.

When had she become so dear to him? He didn't know. He just loved the way she reacted towards him. And only him. The other passengers in the train were friendly to her, an old lady was really attached to the young woman with the warm smile. And although Chichi loved to talk with this granny, she just wasn't able to smile a smile that reached her eyes. Only he was allowed to see it. Maybe she was afraid to let someone near her? Was she afraid to bring innocent people into her…affairs? Well, basically their affairs as he was part in it too. Yet Goku wanted her to relax, so he allowed her to be with the old woman as much as she wanted. That aged lady was not dangerous; Goku felt it around her air. Yet Chichi never smiled at the woman as she smiled at him…

When the sun suddenly wandered through their compartment he knew he had to let go of the warmth beside him. He hadn't slept one wink, but he wasn't tired anyway. His body was too tensed up, his brain was working constantly. He presumed he was able to sleep again as soon as this issue was over once and for all. But before any of this happened a lot of time was still ahead of them.

"You have everything packed?" he asked her some time later before he looked out of the window, seeing a large city.

"Hn." She nodded eagerly and brushed over her head to flatten her hair before she put on the cap again.

"You don't have to wear that anymore." Goku told her while taking the cap away. "I don't think there is anybody near us now."

"You sure?"

"I think so, yes."

The voice of the technical announcer took both of them out of their trance while looking at each other. Grabbing her hand they walked out of their compartment until they stood before the door that should open up any minute. "Goku…" she whispered to him without looking.

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid." Her voice shivered.

"Of what?"

"What is going to happen to us from now on?"

Well…what was going to happen? He would bring her to her real family where she was safe, then he was going to bring every evidence he had to Roshi so that Vegeta was finally going to pay for all he had done, and then? Goku frowned. Then he would live his old life again while she was about to forget he even existed…

Was it really going to be that easy?

No….maybe he will have to deal with Radditz and the others what may cost his life but Chichi would be safe then. And when he was gone she could forget about him. It was impossible for him though to forget about her…As if she had heard his thought she squeezed his hand some more.

"I don't want to get separated from you, Goku." It was nothing more than a whisper.

"_Attention, please stay back. The doors are going to open up. Attention, please stay back…."_ the technical announcer filled the silence around the two of them again. As soon as the fresh air hit them Goku couldn't help but close his eyes and breath in hard. How he had missed that…the air from his homeland, although the city wasn't the air he was used to – the village he lived in was situated near the woods. And the air over there was even more fresh.

Seeing Chichi suddenly smile and wave at somebody Goku followed her gaze and saw the old woman standing about one hundred meters away, waving and smiling at them, too. So she was living here.

"Let's go." He took Chichi away preventing from anymore farewells and walked over to the next city plan he saw hanging there. Well, he had been living here but remembering streets had never been something he was good at. He remembered the way in the woods, but not in the city…So, he fumbled a little note out of his pocket and searched the street on the plan. Chichi silently watched him….his finger lay still as soon as his finger entered the centre of the plan. "That's it."

"Where are we going, Goku?" Chichi wanted to know and he smiled down at her.

"Meeting your family." Was all he said before he turned around and tagged her behind her once again. He missed how the color left her face and as soon as she heard that. He wouldn't have understood it anyway. Maybe he would have thought she was hungry of thirsty. Indeed, he himself was pretty hungry. He ate in the train, but he still was too tensed up to eat enough….and now, because they were so near he felt the tension leave his body bit by bit and his full hunger was about to return.

When they walked around the next corner, just before they left the train station, Goku suddenly felt like someone knocked him the air out of his lungs. Pushing Chichi back into a corner he tried to stay hidden.

"What is it?" he heard a panicked Chichi behind him whisper and wanted to know just the same thing.

The moment one peculiar face he didn't even think about crossed his vision he wanted to just slam his fist into the next wall! How come he was here before them? How come he knew where they wanted to go? He cursed under his breath and wanted to yell his frustration out for the whole world to hear! Peeking at the man he just saw, Goku narrowed his eyes, thinking feverously what to do now. He analyzed the area. If they were quick they could enter the taxi that stood there just about ten meters away from them, without being seen. Yet he needed more people walking by. A shivering hand bored itself into his arm and he looked at Chichi who looked as if she was just about to pass out.

"Goku?" she just wanted to know and he tried to smile at her. Effortlessly. It didn't calm her down at all.

"Everything's alright, Chi, stay calm. I just have to think of something."

"Why are we hiding? Did somebody see us?" she sounded a bit hysterical.

"No….not yet." he touched her hand in order to make her feel less frightened. Her nails bored themselves even more into his arm. Peeking around the corner one more time he saw how a cigarette was flicked away and landed on the ground. Then the back was turned towards them. It was only one short breath, but Goku's head blanked out and he ran on instinct. Pulling Chichi behind him and whispering she should move a little bit faster, he heard a yell just before they got into the taxi.

Goku turned around while basically throwing Chichi and their stuff into the car and watched how Yamcha tried to catch up with them. His eye was still a little blue but other than that he looked recovered. Goku just shook his head in order for Yamcha to stop. Said man looked at him perplexed but didn't slow down. Settling himself inside of the car Goku ordered "Go." to the driver who just nodded fast and stepped on the gas. A hand that slammed on the vehicle could be heard but other than that was nothing more of Yamcha to see. Goku tried to loosen his fists as he felt the shivering Chichi right beside him. That must have made an impression on her. And not in the good way.

Rubbing her back he heard her wheeze out she had to puke. But there was no possibility to stop the car for her. So he just kept rubbing her back and telling her to calm down, and that nothing was wrong, and everything was alright…

"Nothing's alright!" she suddenly huffed before her voice toppled over. "We just ran away from someone who shouldn't have seen us, am I right?" Tears were rolling down her cheeks by now and she sniffed, trying to stay strong. There it was again, the light in her eyes. Goku sighed in his head: she was still strong enough to keep up with him and their situation. Thank goodness.

Goku thought about the look Yamcha sent him and something came to his mind. He was alone, wasn't he? And…he didn't know about the case Goku was working on as "Bardock". So…why was it that Vegeta had sent him and not Radditz or even Nappa….Yeah, those where the two people Goku waited for, but he didn't await Yamcha to be the one meeting them. Something smelled fishy…

"Where to?" the taxi driver wanted to know and Goku's head snapped up again. Chichi had calmed down again, she hadn't the urge to puke anymore either.

"Drive around for some time, maybe about half an hour please. Don't go near the train station and after that bring us to this location." He handed him the note.

"_Sato Corp._?" the taxi driver wanted to know.

"Sato Corp." Goku made sure and flopped back into his seat. Chichi looked out of the window.

"Isn't it risky going there after all?" her voice sounded as if she absolutely didn't want to get to the _Sato Corp._ herself.

"No."

"Why do you think that?" now her eyes were looking at him again. They were full of sadness and…regret? Goku sighed audible. "Yamcha was alone there, and he never works alone."

"But…the others could have been anywhere, why are you so sure you haven't seen them? And…what makes you think they aren't at the _Sato Corp._ already themselves?" She was right with that…but still, Goku had the feeling Yamcha was out alone.

"I can't tell you for sure if he was alone, I just have a feeling he was." he admitted and she closed her mouth, looking out of the window again.

"And you still want to go there?" she questioned him silently. Goku frowned. It irritated him that she sounded as if she absolutely didn't want to meet her family. But…didn't she see that this would save her life?

"Yeah, I still want to go there, because this is the only place for you where you are safe." Slight anger was mixed within his voice.

"I'm safe where you are."

"No, you are not!" he had trouble controlling his volume. The taxi driver ignored them just like he should. "You are not safe with me, because as soon as they find me, they know they will find you! It's just not safe with me!"

"But…how can I stay with someone I don't even know? Why do you think I want to be somewhere…without you."

The hurt in her voice wasn't hard to overhear. It hurt him too. How he wanted to be where she was. How he wanted to be the one protecting her alone. She had no idea how much he wished for him to stay beside her. But he would never say that out aloud. He didn't know when the urge to protect her became this strong, but it just wasn't safe with him….absolutely not. So he just said "It's family, you will get to know them."

She mumbled something incoherently and he had trouble understanding her. It sounded like "not really mine" but Goku couldn't ask her again as the taxi driver turned around and told them, they were there.

"Thank you." He told the man and paid him before he watched the yellow car drive away again. And here they were.

The building in front of them was large, it stood there like a monument coming out from the ground. It was…intimidating.

"Well then…let's go." Goku said and heard Chichi follow with slow steps while he just wanted to get inside and see her safe and sound immediatly!

"I can't go." She suddenly said behind him and he almost wanted to knock his head into the next wall! Why was she so damn stubborn? Why didn't she want to meet her family? Because they were responsible for her situation? Well..maybe…but still! It was the only place where she was far away from Vegeta! Turning around, fuming, he grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Chi, we already talked about this. You have to go in there and talk to your grandfather!"

"He will never believe I'm his grant-daughter , Goku! You of all people should know! Don't you see this?"

"See? Chi, the only thing I see is you and you are not behaving reasonable right now!"

"Reasonable? The only one who's not reasonable is you! I know what you're trying to do. You want to get rid of me, isn't it so? It's hard playing the babysitter for someone who just sneaked himself into your life without another warning. I know I'm not someone you want to have beside you! I'm sorry if I was too attached to you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You regret meeting me, don't you!"

"Regret? I never regretted you existence! Honestly, you're probably the best thing that happened to me for the last few years!"

"If so then why do you want to get rid of me!"

"Because I – " he stammered. What now? Was he just about to say he loved her? That he wanted to see her being safe? That it would kill him seeing her being killed? That they would try to torture him as soon as they knew their relationship or the feelings he had for her? He remembered the night when she wanted him to stay beside her and he had whispered into her ear _"Always"._

She was going to hate him for that, for sure.

"Because I'm not the one for you. I'm not the one you should love."

She was taken aback at his words. If she thought he didn't see the look she gave him day by day then she must have thought he was even more ignorant than he himself thought so. "Love you?" she looked as if she didn't believe him, but then her eyes got hard and he knew she knew now what here real feelings were. "You mean I'm not allowed to? You can't order me to feel. And you can't deny the feelings you have for me." She sounded so sure right now.

"I know." He gritted his teeth and admitted the truth. It would be meaningless not admitting it, she saw it in his eyes when he looked at her and she heard it in his voice when he talked to her. In his movements, the way he held her in his arms at night….she knew he loved her before she knew she loved him. Ironic.

But still, this was not the right time to discuss this! Pulling her along he promised her to talk this over once they were inside.

"But Goku…I'm not a part of them." She still tried to argue. "It's meaningless going inside."

Just two more steps and they were inside. He kept silent.

"You know as much as I do, that I'm not a blood relative to them, you even gave me this information."

He stopped and looked at her with a surprised expression. He did what? Tell her she wasn't a blood relative to the _Sato Corp._? If that really were so, they wouldn't be standing here! And just two more steps and they were almost at their goal.

"Of course you are their blood relative." He felt his brain hammer inside of his head. He felt kind of sick suddenly…

"But what about the adoption documents you gave me? Goku, my name was standing on it…" she sounded kind of desperate right now, as if it hurt her to even say it aloud.

"The…" and then it dammed to him. Oh no, she misunderstood! "Oh no you…." He looked at the door he wanted to reach. "I will explain everything to you once we're inside."

Just two more steps…

Yet they never reached their destination.

"Bardock!"

Suddenly a familiar voice took him out of his thoughts and Goku looked to his right, where Yamcha was running straight towards him.

Two more steps before they were safe….but everything was too late now he thought while Yamcha kept running. "Watch out!" the man yelled to him. Everything then happened in the blink of an eye.

The hand he held was taken away and he heard Chichi yell his name while she was thrown into a black car that suddenly stood on the street and vanished as soon as the door closed. Taking Chichi with it. He formed her name with his lips before a subordinate he didn't know attacked him from the left.

Why was this happening just before they were there? Just those small two steps were left…just two steps! Goku thought desperately while knocking the man that attacked him down. He saw Yamcha who was suddenly right in front of him but he didn't attack Goku. He just didn't attack him.

The world started to spin and his mind circled around Chichi who was just standing beside him seconds ago. He didn't understand anything anymore, his heart was about to explode from his chest while adrenaline was pumping trough his veins fanatically. She was just there seconds ago, but now she was gone.

Everything was gone now. He failed in protecting her.

Everything was meaningless now.

And without another warning he heard the shot of a bullet before his body stumbled to the ground, a burning sensation in his abdomen. Then another shot, another yell and silence. He looked into the panicked face of Yamcha and wondered why this man was still there and looked as if he wanted to help him….

His fake name was being called before the world around him turned black.

Everything was lost…

Vegeta had won. Once again.


	9. Eight

_**Hello, hello! Here it is: chapter eight! I know, you've waited long for it – about a week can be long. But don't panic and just enjoy this chapter here. I know you wanted more fluff, and I know I promised you the fluff, but believe me…everything is going just the way it should, although this chapter here might seem different. :)**_

_**Have fun!**_

_**Words: about 3.500  
**_

**Eight – Her view**

She remembered how she yelled his name. She saw him looking at her when she was taken away from him. She felt the loss of his hand and how her palm became cold soon afterwards. Had it really been just ten minutes since she had last seen him? Not trying to show her tears she whimpered silently and hated herself more than ever.

It was her fault. Again it was her fault that someone dear to her was getting into danger. She shouldn't exist…she just wished she wouldn't exist. If she had followed him silently just like he wanted her too she wouldn't have been kidnapped right before their goal. Why was she so stubborn?

The man beside her growled at her and his dark eyes glimmered. Her hands were chained with a rope and her cheek hurt. She could feel the bump forming under her left eye. Trying to avoid his gaze she looked at her hands. She didn't want to let them see her fear, she wanted to stay strong…for _him_. Although at the same time she knew it was better if those men just killed her right in this car. She was nothing but trouble, nobody should be happy to have her near him. Goku wouldn't have had to suffer if she hadn't been near him.

Yet it was impossible for her to let go of him. Obviously was she not just a masochist but an egoist as well. Now she knew what it felt like to despise oneself.

A hand sneaked its way over her leg and she kept still as a reaction, her heart beating double as fast as before. The hand stopped just before it wandered too close towards her privacy-area. A chuckle near her ear made her gulp. "Are you scared?" she heard him say and smelled the cigarettes. It made her sick. She didn't dare to answer that question.

"You're shaking….is it…because of me?" she still didn't dare to answer. This man was intimidating and he was right: she was shaking because of him.

"Don't touch me…." She whispered desperately. She knew he would slap her again just like before, but she just couldn't handle it him touching her. His hand lying there…. It was disgusting….

"Huh?" he roughly growled into her ear. She closed her eyes shut and repeated her plead. "Don't touch me…."The hand on her leg squeezed her flesh hard before she could finish her sentence. A small sound of protest came from her and she felt hopelessly weak. The man smirked. "I'm not a gentleman." He informed her nonchalantly as if they were just doing some small-talk, yet his voice was so dark. "I could rape you right away…" and his hand wandered up again, very, very slowly…

Chichi lost all of her face-color in that instant. Oh please, don't…she just wished in her head. Please don't let her suffer so long, just kill her; that was all she wanted. If they wanted to torture her, then they should just kill her…

"Radditz." The man who sat across her suddenly said the name with a stern voice. "Let her be. Vegeta wants to have her unharmed…look at her face, you have done enough for today…"

The only answer the man got was a snarl, but the hand on her lap was moved away. Chichi sighed in relieve. But she still couldn't stop shaking. "You shouldn't waste your energy on her. Save it for Bardock…"the big man who just saved her said. She wasn't really thankful to him, but it was pure luck he was there.

"Bardock would be already dead, if you hadn't stopped me, Nappa!" Radditz got louder and Chichi pressed herself into the seat near the door.

"Shut your trap and follow Vegeta's plan!" Nappa blurted out, his aura becoming even darker. Chichi saw that this man was higher in rank and a lot stronger than that long-haired guy beside her. But that idiot couldn't shut up. "I don't give a damn on his plan! I swear if any of those stupid bastards kill Bardock instead of me I'm going to shed so much blood you may bath in it afterwards!"

"They are not going to kill him! They are just giving him a warning."

A warning? Chichi's heart sped up. Was Goku….was he injured? Have they done anything? Her lips shook as she looked at her hands. She gripped the fabric of her shirt in order to just hold something before she blacked out!

"A warning?" Radditz snorted. "Why giving him a warning, killing him makes it easier to get rid of him. A slow, torturing, horrible death is the only thing he deserves."

The only thing he deserves? Now Chichi wanted to cry to her hearts content. If he deserved anything then some luck and her thankfulness for the rest of his life! She couldn't help herself but whimper. Maybe she was going to never see him again? Maybe he was lucky to have her gone? Maybe he….

"You can kill him when he's an emotional wreck. You know what Vegeta always says: Kill is mind slowly and let him loose his blood drop by drop. Only then you can really say you killed him." Nappa said.

"That's boring." Radditz sulked.

"But effective."

When the car suddenly stopped and Chichi was basically pulled out from the vehicle with her hair she stumbled a few times before she was able to keep pace with Radditz. She didn't see where they were, she just felt the pain on her head and tried to not scream. Yet she couldn't help but yell every now and then when he tugged her to the left or the right brutally. "Move, bitch!" he commanded her and all she wanted was to bite into his leg and run away! She was intimidated and scared and worried but above all she was angry. Furious. Why did they treat her that way when she wasn't even the one they were actually searching for! She was _not_ the one that Vegeta was searching for. They had no right to keep her! They had no right to hurt Goku!

Being thrown into a small room she landed on her knees forcefully and glared at the man with his long hair before he closed the door behind him and ignored her. As soon as she was alone she let one single tear stroll down her face before she slumped down entirely. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't move. She was scared. She felt lonely. She couldn't stop thinking about Goku without feeling hurt. Was he ok? Did they do something to him? Was he injured?

What had that big guy said? "Kill his mind slowly and let him lose his blood drop by drop." She shivered. Maybe she wasn't the one they actually were looking for, but they could use her as a decoy in order to torture Goku. What would he think if he knew she was being treated horribly? What would they make her do in order to let Goku's mind suffer? She bored her nails into her arms until little cuts were created on her skin.

"No…" she whispered to herself. She shouldn't lose hope, she told herself. She should treasure herself for him. She wouldn't let herself be played around, although she hated herself more than ever. But if she wanted to help Goku – and repay him a little for all he'd done – then she would try to stay alive.

And her fighting spirit was awake once again.

She hadn't felt so strong ever since she tried to live on after the death of her father. That time she tried to stay focused and told herself that her father wanted her to live on, although she felt no reason behind it. And now she had a reason to stay alive. And that was Goku.

Looking from one side to the other she saw a little window, big enough for one small person to crawl through, and run to it without another thought. Trying to open it up she rattled on the handle and punched the glass, to no avail. It didn't move. The fact that her hands were still chained with a rope didn't help either. She tried to open the rope with her teeth, but it didn't work. "Damn it…." She cursed breathlessly. She analyzed the window and saw a small strange looking lock at the top of it. Must be some of those new ones which should prevent a thief from entering. But she didn't want to enter, she wanted to get out! So…there had to be a way to open this thing up! Remembering the hair-needle she had inside of her pocket – she always forgot why she carried it with her – she fumbled it out and looked at it with shivering hands. "Maybe I can…" she said to herself. She tended to start a conversation with the air every time she was alone or nervous. Right now she was both.

Taking the only chair in the room she stood on it and stretched her small body to reach the lock. She looked at it from every side but couldn't see something that looked like a key-hole. This couldn't be…don't give her something that moves only with electricity! She chewed on her lip and banged on the glass with her flat hands again, ignoring the tranquil scenery right before her eyes. The room she was in was located near a beautiful garden; Chichi almost believed she wasn't in the city anymore although the drive she had wasn't that long…and she clearly remembered the noise from the streets of the city earlier….was this a park? Or a garden?

She slapped her cheek. "Don't think about that! Just think about getting out!" Looking at the frame she tried to search for a motor, or something different. A mechanism that could open up the window additionally…not everything needed to be automatic, she cursed. Yet she found none. She could feel the sweat pearl down her back; it glittered on her hands. She was so nervous she couldn't even stop the shaking of her legs. And she needed to go to the toilet.

"…see her." She suddenly heard a voice through the door and was so startled and nervous to let the hair-needle vanish inside of her pockets again that she fell from the chair and landed flat on her breasts. The door opened while she tried to catch her breath. When she looked up she saw the narrowed eyes of a young man she hadn't seen before. He narrowed his eyes and she saw him analyzing the scene. She knew, if she wouldn't find a good lie now he would realize what she had tried to do. But because she was so bad at lying she seriously thought it was a bad idea.

"What were you doing?" he wanted to know with sharp eyes. She tried to come into a sitting position and brushed the hair out of her face as she looked at him with wide eyes. "I blacked out and tried to sit down on the chair, but before I actually could sit down I fell and took the chair with me." Her shaking voice and the clear fear she showed were helping to cover her lie.

He kept looking at her, but was satisfied with her response to his question. Now that was easier than she thought. Grabbing her arm harshly he pulled her up and took her with him. "Where are you taking me?" she demanded an answer with a fearful voice.

"Shut up and follow." Was the only response she got before she saw how the man grabbed something inside of his pocket and she could hear a humming sound behind her. Turning her head she saw the window open up at the top. She held her breath: that was it! She just needed this thing from this guy and then….!

Not questioning anything further she just followed the man until he stopped right in front of a two-winged door and knocked. It only took about two seconds before the door was opened from the other side and she was pushed inside. "I've brought the girl." Said the man who took her here. She didn't look to whom he was talking to as she was too occupied looking at the room she was standing in. The walls were a deep red and the light that floated through the rooms coming from the three big windows made it look as if the red substance was till dancing on the wall. As if blood was still trying to dry. Chichi shivered. A big black couch was on one side of the room, a wide table in a dark brown on the other. A small podium in the centre just before one of the three big windows seemed like a small highlight. It looked like a little terrace in the middle of the room, with two chairs and one small table. One chair was used. Chichi recognized the hair without another look. She gulped.

"You can leave." She heard the voice she never thought she would hear again say to the young man beside her. Then the arm grabbing her was gone and the door was closed. She was alone with him now. She automatically backed away from him. He stood up and turned around to look at her, a triumphal smile on his lips.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't our little princess." He took two steps down the podium and watched her back away even more. He grinned. "Don't you want to welcome me? It's not nice not saying hello to the one you visit."

"I'm not a guest." She pressed out. She told herself not to be scared of this moment, but she was. Oh, she was terribly scared of him. He took another step towards her, his eyes glimmered darkly. "Not a guest…" he repeated her words and nodded lightly. "You're right, I'm sorry. I should explain the reason you are here, shouldn't I?"

Stop being so wrongly, she wanted to yell! It disgusted her seeing him so….snakelike. He was talking nice and she could hear the clear hate he had for….for whom? Not her, but it had something to do with her. Without really realizing him approaching her she was surprised as suddenly his hand was on her back and he pushed her towards the other chair on the podium. With a certain touch on her shoulder he made her sit down. She kept looking at him without saying anything while he sat down on the other chair again. Before he could open his mouth she blurted out "I'm not the one you search for."

Just crash with the door right into the house, she told herself sarcastically, but she still said it. His face stayed unemotional and stern. "I'm not a relative of the Sato family, you have the wrong person. So let me go."

It was silent for a moment and she could hear her heartbeat until Vegeta burst out into an unreal laugher. "Did Bardock tell you to say that to me?"

"Wha-? No! I'm telling the truth! Meimei Sato was not my mother!" she shouted at him frustrated only to feel his hand on her jaw. He bored his thumb into her cheek. "Shut up or I might break it." He whispered darkly. She whimpered as an answer. She felt pathetic. Why didn't he believe her? She was telling the truth, damn it!

"You can't lie to me, birdy." He sneered without loosening the grip. "I know more than you think. And the lie you were adopted doesn't work on me twice."

"But….the sheet." She tried to say and every word hurt her.

"The sheet? Oh you mean this thing your father faked?"

Her eyes widened. It wasn't real? But…why did they do it then? Chichi didn't understand anything anymore….as if on cue he started to speak again. "After your mother disappeared it took me almost twenty years to find her again only to get to know she already died. My plan to take revenge on your family was just about to crumble down but then I saw you."

She tried to stay still but her body shook wildly.

" You parents must have known something, because your father always told me you were adopted and even showed me the contract. But I never believed any of it: the resemblance to your mother was too good." He finally let go of her jaw and she tasted the blood on her tongue. She bit herself. "So I had to make sure I was right, myself."

He looked at her and smirked. "I have to thank you for your help." He tapped his neck and Chichi remembered the bite she gave him. "Without it I wouldn't have had the final proof I needed in order to fulfill my plan."

"What do you mean?"

"Your DNA, birdy."

"My…" the shock was clearly written on her face. So she _was_ the only relative to the Sato family? Really?

Goku was right. Oh Goku, why hadn't she just trusted him? Why did she believe those stupid things in this red file when she could have trusted him blindly all the time? Chichi tried to stay strong on the outside. There was one thing she still didn't understand. "What do you want from me then? I have no relations except the blood to the Sato family and I couldn't care less what happens to them. And if I had any value to my grandfather he would have searched for me for some time ago, don't you think? So what is it you want from _me_?"

The grin he sent her made her gulp. "Aren't you showing courage now, amazing." He made fun of her, she could hear it in his voice. "Well, you may be right with that. But imagine: The headmaster of the _Sato Corp_. dies and magically you are going to show up with a child….well, now wouldn't that just save the business world? And not to think: the child you are carrying is mine. Now….wouldn't that be fantastic?"

Chichi's world started to turn and she felt sick. "_Your_ _child_?" she pressed out. He evilly grinned at her. He wanted to use her as a toy only to give him a child and after that?

"You're crazy." She said with all the disgust she could feel inside of herself. She would never allow him to touch her with his hands nor make her pregnant! He looked at her hard, his face not moving an inch anymore. "Don't underestimate my patience. If you weren't so filthy right now I would take you right here. But that wouldn't be fun…"

She felt the truth behind his words and automatically shielded her body with her hands. "You're a psycho." She whispered and cursed her mouth for saying that out aloud. She didn't even see his hand coming that slapped her hard. Due to the power he had she landed on the floor; her cheek was already swollen. With one quick movement he turned her on her back and sat on her, she could feel him….she could feel all of him. He was turned on when someone was hurt, wasn't he? She couldn't help but wanting to puke. His face was near his and she smelled his cologne. "Shut your trap or I might take advantage of you right now on the floor. I could take you in every way I want. I'm not sleeping with you out of pleasure: you're not what it takes to make me satisfied. You're only a thing for me. One step closer to my goal. But you should watch your mouth or I might do something to your oh so loved Bardock. And you would be at fault. But you wouldn't want that, now would you?"

She couldn't answer him, she was too scared.

"Would you?" he yelled at her and she shook her head no.

"Good. Now that you understand your position, you're not going to run from me, understand?"

A nod.

Then he lifted himself up and cleaned his hands on his trousers as if she was something dirty. Turning to his table he pushed a small button and told someone to pick her up. When the door was opened Chichi still was lying on the ground, paralyzed.

"Bring her away, give her something to eat and clean her up."

"Very well."

"Tell Radditz I'm giving him permission to do with Bardock whatever he wants after he brought him to me."

"What?" Chichi yelled and tried to wiggle herself free. "But you said – " she saw him smile evilly. "I never promised anything, did I?"

"No!" Chichi yelled at the top of her lungs. "No! You can't do this! You just can't! Please! I do everything but let him go! Leave him be!"

But the door closed behind her before Vegeta gave her an answer. Yet Chichi knew the answer all along. She cried until she was in a room again, alone. She cried until her world turned black around her and she felt someone brush over her forehead. "Poor girl…" she heard someone whisper before she got unconscious.


	10. Nine

_**Thank you SO much for your constant reviews! It makes me so happy to see that my storyline is just what you like! And I have to admit, even I have no patience with myself; I want to know what's going to happen next myself! O_O  
And because I'm momentarily the only one to answer that question: The Next Chapter Is Out!  
Have fun!**_

_**Words: about 3.500**_

**Nine – His view**

The wound on his body hurt. It burnt down his skin and he wanted to scratch it open, rip of his skin to get away whatever it was but he couldn't move his hands. He yelled out in frustration but soon after that all he felt was a sudden tiredness and he fell into a disturbing sleep. He dreamt about Vegeta; saw what he would do with Chichi but everything Goku could do was watch. He had no voice, he couldn't reach her; he only heard her scream his name over and over again. She wanted for him to help her. She wanted him by her side. He yelled his answers as often as she screamed for him; renewed his promise to her: that he would he stay by her side always….but she never really heard him.

When he woke up again his hands were still tied to a bed and his body was wet due to the cold sweat. The burning sensation was gone but it was still painful. He sighed and looked around. He was lying in a room he didn't know. He tried to remember what had happened but all he actually could remember was Chichi's face and how she was pulled away from him. Goku shut his eyes close and crashed his head into the pillow repeatedly until a new wave of tiredness overcame him. He felt helpless, frustrated but above all he was sad and disappointed in himself. He was unable to do anything.

The second time he came to consciousness he felt he wasn't alone in the room. His hands weren't tied anymore and he wasn't feeling hurt either. Rubbing his face with his hands he looked to his left and saw Yamcha leaning nonchalantly on the doorframe. Goku looked at him with wide eyes, alerted. "How are you feeling?" the man wanted to know and Goku tried to sit up abruptly only to feel a short wave of pain through his body. A hand pushed him softly back into a lying position. "You shouldn't move to much, you're still healing."

"What happened? Why are you here?" Goku wanted to know with a slight angry voice, not letting go of the tension inside of his body. Why was Yamcha here? Wasn't he he one searching for him and Chichi? Was it his fault that they got witnessed? "The fragment of a bullet has bored itself into your stomach, but you were lucky it was only on the surface."

"I see…" that explained the pain but not why Yamcha was with him. Goku's brain was too occupied in thinking about Chichi, he hadn't even realized that he was injured.

"How long have I been lying here?" he was still being on guard.

"About four days…" Four days?! In four days Vegeta was able to do what god knows to Chichi! And Goku….he wasn't able to protect her in that time….he should just-! A hand on his shoulder told him he should relax as he was trying to sit up again. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect her…" Yamcha suddenly said with a sad smile. Goku frowned angrily. "You? You wanted to protect her? You're one of Vegeta's dogs, why would you want to protect her! You were the one who saw us! It's your fault she got kidnapped! You're just one of Vegeta's like all the others!"

"Well, if I really was on his side 100 % I could have already killed you, couldn't I?" Yamcha's voice was gently speaking. There was no sign of a lie, no sign of anger although Goku said many things to make him angry. Goku didn't feel sorry nor did he trust him just because of Yamcha's reaction. He _may_ have been a friend to him while being Bardock but this was different now. "How should I know? I don't know what Vegeta has planned with me now that he has Chichi, do I? And why should I believe you anyway?" Goku swung his feet from the bed and touched the ground with his feet. With one movement he loosened the needles that were still inside of his veins and ignored the short pain. Yamcha didn't stop him and just shook his head.

"Listen, Bardock…or whatever your real name is…I can't command you to believe me, but I can guarantee you that I always was just there for the young Miss to protect her. My mission wasn't really the same as yours, but even I had the command to keep an eye out for Vegeta. It's pure coincidence that our ways crossed each other. Master never wanted to involve any other, especially his own grandchild. That's the reason he told me to infiltrate the _Sai Corp_. Yet it seems as if I failed."

Goku was too furious too even get all the information he just heard. But all in all his head was circling around the words. Yamcha was from Chichi's grandfather? He protected her all along? He was a spy just like himself? But only the last sentence cut his patience: Yamcha said he had failed.

"Sure you did!" the sarcasm could be heard through the whole building as Goku yelled at Yamcha with all the frustration he got. Although he could say the same to himself as well. He wasn't doing any better. Trying to stand up he felt his knees shaking and Yamcha was by his side as soon as he lost control of his feet. "Told you, you shouldn't stand up so fast." And again a calm voice from this man. He was irritating Goku!

"I don't care about myself! I have to save her, no matter what! My life means nothing if I'm unable to get her back!" Goku stated.

"Well, but you can't help her if you don't listen to me and lie down! Your body needs more rest."

"We don't have time!" Goku yelled furiously. "Any minute could be too late! You don't even know what he might do to her, do you! How can you stay so calm? If you really were always there to protect Chichi than how come you're not there to save her now! Do something that makes me believe in your words, damn it!"

And here he thought Yamcha was the only one he would want to save after he brought down Vegeta! He felt betrayed from a man he betrayed himself. Yamcha was like a friend to Bardock…and Goku felt like he lost him.

"Your yelling is not going to get us anywhere, Goku. You should calm down and listen to Yamcha." Suddenly a familiar voice echoed through the room and Goku's eyes couldn't get any wider as he saw the one speaking. This…couldn't be, could it? He was….absolutely confused now. What was that guy doing here?!

"Krillin?" Goku questioned the man with a tired and disbelieving voice who stood before him and grinned his usual smile.

"The one and only."

"But how…why…I don't…."

"I thought that it might confuse you, but don't worry. We're on the same side, just like in the past, you know? Beating the bad guys was our motto." He chuckled and entered the room. Goku sat down as his remaining strength left him in one blow; Yamcha and Krillin were standing before him. "I don't understand any of this…" Goku said. His mind was a mess now.

"Well, our intention wasn't to confuse you, but we're all sitting in the same boat now: Your intruding wasn't planned by us either."

"Planned? What was planned?" Goku looked at his longtime friend with sad and tired eyes. Here he hadn't seen him since about two and a half years and now he was meeting him in such a situation….unexpectedly. Krillin patted his shoulder gently. "Don't worry, Goku. We already thought of a plan to get Chichi back. Our boss is quite stressed out and wants us to handle this mater as soon as possible. But we need you for it. Healthy."

Goku's head fell and he buried his fingers into his hair. He just had to understand all of this. "Get some more rest and something to eat, Goku." Krillin suggested. "I'll be back this afternoon and tell you everything from the beginning. And don't worry too much. We know for sure Vegeta didn't do anything to Chichi up till now. She's safe. But we have to do something really soon or it might be too late."

Krillin turned around and walked out of the door before Goku questioned him silently. "Too late for what?" He just wanted to know, although he was scared to hear the answer. The bald man sighed. "We don't know what he wants to do with her exactly, but we can foresee that it's not going to be very pleasant." Goku just nodded his head. That was just what he was afraid of and what he didn't want to hear.

After eating and resting some more he almost felt like a new made man although his wound still hurt a little bit every now and then. But it was bearable. He wasn't made out of sugar….When Krillin returned he showed him the way through the building. So Goku was still in the city. In fact he was in the tower block of the _Sato Corp._ where he wanted to get in anyway. His gaze shifted to his friend all the time while said little man told him about this and that and…Goku didn't really listen to him, he just took the information most important.

"So you work here since about five years? And you're responsible for "Special Operations"?" Goku repeated and got a "Yep" as an answer. Unbelievable. And here he thought _he_ was the one with secrets.

"I can't believe that I didn't know any of it…" he muttered more to himself but earned a low chuckle. "And what about Mr. Sato? How come he never actually just contacted Chichi? Why just watching her from afar?" he couldn't stop feeling angry while saying this because obviously he wasn't watching her good enough! Krillin sighed before he went into a room with a big TV and sat down. Goku followed him while he looked at the baldy turning on his laptop and tapping something in with fast fingers. He waited. The TV turned itself on and the logo of the _Sato Corp._ circulated on the screen. Only then Krillin started to speak. "Vegeta already tried to attack his daughter right after he inherited the business from his father at the age of fifteen. Mr. Sato knew by then that he was targeted. It was hard enough to protect his daughter alone. The Miss was stressed out and became ill easily every since then although she was attacked just once."

"What had happened to her?"

"That's top secret. Not even I know what happened actually. But it was enough to destroy her soul. As a result they gave her a different surname in order to protect her. Ever since then she called herself Takagi instead of Sato."

Goku nodded as a response and Krillin continued. " When she met her future husband, Mr. Ox, she actually started to relax and live again and both of them moved to the next big city. But Mr. Sato knew it wasn't over. He always watched the career of Vegeta and the threatening letters he got were proof enough he was being pressured, still."

"Why not handing any of it to the police?"

"Because there was no sign of Vegeta in the threatening letters whatsoever. And Mr. Sato was afraid of the consequences….it would have broken his daughter finally if anything had happened to her again. So he just kept watching the situation. But then Meimei got pregnant."

"And they got an additional family member they had to protect." Goku added lost in his thoughts. Finally he started to understand the whole problematic.

"Exactly." Krillin agreed. "As a decoy they tried to fool Vegeta and gave Chichi away, only to adopt her two years later again." Goku didn't want to even think about the feeling her parents must have had in those two years of patiently waiting. "But sadly it wasn't enough to stop Vegeta from his plan to take revenge on Mr. Sato."

Goku breathed in audibly and closed his eyes. This situation was even worse than he imagined. He knew some of the things Krillin had told him now, although he never really understood the adoption-part in it. After checking her DNA it was obvious Chichi was a relative to the _Sato Corp._ but that her family had tried to protect her so hard…he felt ashamed of himself. He always cursed her family for not properly looking after her. But it was actually himself who didn't watch out. That day, when Yamcha was waiting for them on the train-station….Goku knew now he was only there to warn them. Damn it! So it _was_ entirely his fault….

The door clicked and took both of their attentions to the sound.

"Well then! Let's start the meeting!" suddenly Yamcha blurted into the room and flopped down right beside Goku. For a thirty-two year old man in this kind of situation he was acting rather happily. About three more men entered the room; Goku didn't know any of them. They introduced themselves as Tenshinhan – a big man with a stern look - , Chao Zu – a smaller one with a constant grin on his face - , and Picollo – a two meter man who hid his face permanently. Krillin added that this guy was a professional assassin, working only under the name of the _Sato Corp._

"Assassin?" Goku wondered. "Do you plan on killing Vegeta? But…that wouldn't really make you any better than him, would it?" Krillin nodded. "I know what you mean, but you don't have to be afraid. He never actually killed anyone. He is just more like a safety-prophecy."

"Hn." Goku wasn't really convinced but accepted the silent man who just leaned on the nearest wall while all of the others sat down. And the meeting started. It took them about two and a half hours to discuss everything and anything. Even the smallest detail like "which gadget would be the most useful" was discussed before everyone was approving of the operation – except Picollo. That guy just waited the whole time on the wall quietly and vanished with one elegant movement from the room through the door. Soon after that all of them went away until only Goku and Yamcha were left alone. Krillin just excused himself by saying his one year old daughter waited for him to take her to bed. Goku didn't dare to comment it. Krillin wasn't just married but a father as well. Time sure was passing by quickly.

A hard slap on his back took him back to reality. "Don't worry, Bar…uh I mean, Goku. We're going to get your little sweetheart back safe and sound." Goku tried a smile, but he thought it looked more like a grimace. When both men walked out of the room Goku gazed at the profile of Yamcha. "How come you're here and not with Vegeta. Aren't you afraid he might get that you're just a spy?"

"Nah!" Yamcha waved his hand as if the answer to the question was too obvious. " I don't care about it. I already made it clear to myself that I might die while working in this section." Goku lifted his eyebrows. "You haven't worked for Mr. Sato before all of this happened?"

"No." the man shook his head, looking sad all of a sudden. "I became part of him after meeting Krillin again. I knew him from college times and he helped me get in here. I took the part of the spy as soon as I heard they searched for one."

"How come?"

"Because Vegeta took away what was dear to me…and after I got to know you…" now he looked at Goku again with his usual brother-like grin. "…I didn't want the two of you to experience the same things that I did with…" he swallowed hard yet continued smiling but Goku got the hint nonetheless.

"I got it." He just commented and walked further down the floor right into the room he was coming from.

"Hey Goku." Yamcha suddenly took his attention back before he could walk though the door. "Have you ever wondered why Chichi landed in front of your apartment door?" Goku blinked a few times and shook his head no. That was one question that he still was wondering about. Yamcha smiled. "I'm sorry I never told you anything, but it actually was me who gave your address to her father."

"You?" That took Goku by surprise.

"Yeah. I communicated with him just before Vegeta killed him. First I thought I was too late but Chichi was clever enough to take the note." Yamcha smiled, still showing the relieve he felt the whole time.

"But why me? You only knew me as Bardock. You didn't know my real intentions."

"You may be right, but….you had something good in you and I just couldn't believe you were one of those guys like Radditz or Nappa. Your eyes may have been cold, but you didn't look like someone who would kill anyone."

"Why didn't you give her father your own address?"Goku no clearly wondered. If he had contact with him then why making such a decision?

"Because I already was on the "list". If she had been with me Vegeta would have found her right away." Goku remembered the state Yamcha was in before he went into Vegeta's office the last time and his eyes widened. "It was you who let her escape that day, am I right?" Yamcha only chuckled lightly, put his finger on his lips as if to make a hush-sign and winked at Goku. Said one just found another piece of the puzzle regarding Chichi's life.

Turning around and leaving him alone again, Yamcha told Goku to get a good rest before he vanished into his own room just right down the floor. The spiky-haired man just shook his head ever so lightly before he went trough the door before him. He got a lot of information today and his brain already pulsated under his scalp.

Tomorrow they were going to get Chichi back. Goku just hoped Krillin's plan was working. Laying down on the bed with his hands crossed behind his head he looked a the ceiling, thinking about the black-haired girl. He hoped she was alright. He hoped Vegeta hadn't done anything to her yet.  
He hoped they were just in time.

A knock on his door signalized him that it was time. It was three o' clock in the morning and they started their operation. It was clear that they had enough of this spy-like thing. They were going to capture Vegeta. By pure force. Krillin was the one in the off; he was going to analyze the situation from afar. Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chau-Zu, Picollo and Goku himself were the ones doing the work in the front. The men met each other without much words, all they held in their hands were their weapons. Goku was the only one without any.

"Why are you so…unshielded?" Yamcha whispered to him and Goku smiled. "I'm good enough with my fists and feet. I don't need those." He pointed to the little shotguns on every ones hips. Yamcha just nodded. Suddenly everyone turned his head to a certain direction and Goku followed their gaze. A small man on a cane was walking towards them and Goku knew after one look that this must have been Mr. Sato.

Chichi's grandfather.

"Please bring her back safely." The old man pleaded with a warm and gentle voice. And everyone agreed with a nod and a low answer. "We will."

Goku formed his hands into fists and bored his nails into his palms. "Wait for me Chichi." He whispered to himself before he turned around and followed the others to the black van that was standing on the street, waiting for them.


	11. Ten

_**Alright, don't kill me for that one. Really, don't!^^ Or I'm unable to finish it properly. Really. Just be happy about this chapter here, and don't kill me! :)  
It took me long enough to write it, I hope you still are with me even after this one. Don't panic! The continuation is in progress!**_

_**Have fun!**_

_**Words: about 3.900**_

**Ten – Her view**

Her feet were wobbly. Her wrists were tied over her head and she had trouble keeping her eyes focused. She was thirsty, tired and near tears. She held in a sniff as another soft slap of the whip crashed down her back. It wasn't very hurtful, but it was hurting her enough to know Vegeta was taking his pleasure out of it. It disgusted her so much. It was making her sick that he was playing with her. But for what? Did he want to break her? He did that already….but obviously not enough to actually let her give in. He hadn't touched her yet beyond his sick playing-thing. He was dominant, but why didn't he take her by force? Did he want for her to plead of it? Never….she would never do anything as sick as that. Ever.  
"Well then, Miss Briefs…" he slowly grinned as he circled her one more time, the whip caressing her skin lazily in the process. "Care to tell me what you think?"  
The gaze she shot him was icy. "I hate you." Her hurting back itched. She knew it was red and swollen, but she wouldn't give in. He chuckled and let the whip crash down near her breasts. "Do you want to rethink that?"  
She closed her eyes and thought of the little black haired girl in the room right beside hers. She didn't know what it was, but she liked the young woman, although she only saw her once. And the way she cried by night was heartbreaking.

"Are you going to do the same things to the girl as you do to me?" Bulma wanted to know with a low voice. Mentioning Chichi took him by surprise. He grinned. "No, actually not. She's more like a small little fly I will have to bear for a while. While you…" the whip circled around her belly button "...are satisfying my needs till the very end."  
"So you're going to get rid of her afterwards? Is that it?" Bulma's body shook violently as she ignored the hint he just gave her. The whip landed on her inner thighs and she yelled surprised. "You shouldn't talk about things you don't understand."  
"Have you already raped her?" Bulma didn't know what it was, but she felt strong today. Maybe it even was the fact she knew he would never let her go or do what he wants to do with her. He would take her in some way and she couldn't stop it. Her hair was pulled back forcefully and she held in another yell. "Keep your mouth shut, woman. What I did, do or will do is nothing of your concern. You shouldn't think about others, think about yourself first." And he invaded her forcefully, groaning in the process and closing his eyes as he pushed into her over and over again. Tears were rolling down her eyes as she tried to hold in the vomit that already lingered in her throat. She knew this day had to come eventually, but she never believed it would be the way it would be. Horribly disgusting.

Chichi's eyes were itchy. She cried for the last two three days nonstop, but it seemed as if her body water was gone completely by now. She sniffed. So many questions were circulating around her head by now and nobody could answer even the littlest glimpse of any of it. Was Goku alright? Was he still alive? Did Radditz get him? If he was alright then was he searching of her? Did he even want to find her? When was Vegeta going to take her? How was she going to endure the things around her? What would she do if she lost her virginity to this guy and got pregnant? How long would he rape her until she actually was pregnant? Would he even rape her or would he use medical help to make her pregnant? Either way, she just didn't want it to happen! Her head hit her soft pillow once again as she gripped her stomach in a horrible stressful cramp. She heard a door being closed and sat up again as a soft cry followed. Rubbing her nose on her sleeve she stood up and pressed her ear near on the wall left to her, ignoring her hurting belly. Another soft cry followed. Chichi gulped. Was there someone who had the same destiny as her? Was that even possible? Knocking on the wall she tried to get the attention of the someone and waited as the crying suddenly died down. "Hello?" she lightly whispered against the wall and pressed her ear against it once more.  
"Hello?" The answer was low as it went through the wall. Chichi's heart skipped a beat.  
"Um…are you alright?" she didn't know what to question instead…  
"Who are you?" Oh….a question without answering hers first….great.  
"Chichi. And you?"  
"Bulma. Hi Chichi."  
"Hi Bulma." Chichi smiled. "Did….somebody hurt you in any way?"  
After a short silence the woman on the other side answered her. "It's nothing much. You shouldn't concern yourself with it. Think about yourself first."  
Chichi smiled bitterly. "I have done that already. But I still can't get out of here. My window is way too small, no escaping possible, and nobody else to talk to." Chichi shifted her body to a more comfortable position. "Were you the one who welcomed me first time I was thrown into this room?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because I was told to."  
"Oh….uh….why are you here?"  
"I….don't know." Chichi thought for a while. She didn't want to end the conversation just yet! It was so good to hear somebody talk to her. Bulma took her out of her thoughts. "You know it's prohibited to communicate with each other, do you?" She sniffled and Chichi imagined hearing a stifled laugh. "I don't care about that. He's going to torture us anyway, am I right?" She got no answer to that question and counted it as a yes.  
"How old are you Chichi?"  
"22."  
"So young….why are you here?" The same question thrown back at her. Chichi looked to her hands. "He wants me to get him an heir, so that he can overtake the business of my family." It was silent before Bulma spoke up again. "Did he already…?" Chichi shook her head no without realizing it wasn't seen.  
"Chichi?"  
"No, he didn't. He hadn't touched me ever since I came here." Chichi shook her head to get her thoughts ordered again. "How long have you been here?"  
"Too long."  
"Has nobody tried to get you out?" Chichi's hope Goku was trying to get her out was not dead yet!  
"No." But it was shrinking every minute.  
"Never?" Her lips were shaking.  
"I…don't think so."  
"But…."  
"Is there somebody out there who might want to rescue you?" Bulma's attention has woken up. Chichi chewed on her lower lip. Oh, if she only was allowed to still believe that!  
"I don't even know if he's still alive." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "But I have hope."  
"Listen Chichi! Don't let yourself be touched by Vegeta! Fake an illness, say you have a fever! There's nothing else he hates more than sickness!" Bulma suddenly hurriedly hissed out and Chichi frowned. "Only then you will have enough time until you someone comes for you!"  
"But!" Chichi didn't quite get it. "Why are you telling me this?"  
"Don't let yourself be played around like me. Treasure yourself." Bulma said and vanished from the wall as Chichi heard some footsteps leading away from her. The door on Bulma's side was opened and someone told her she should eat. Chichi hurriedly stood up herself and covered herself in the sheet of the single bed. The only thing she had in this room anyway. She felt like a prisoner. Only seconds after the door was opened and a tablet with food was brought in. "Your meal." She heard a rather young voice say and the door closed again. Sitting up she observed the tablet that was staying on the ground. Her stomach rumbled, but she wasn't having any appetite. But she knew she had to eat something. So she stood up and sat down on the ground to eat the soup, a piece of bread, and an apple and the chocolate – how nice, she thought sarcastically. When she had slurped down the soup she noticed a little bundle on the ground of the bowl. _What is that?  
_After she took it out she noticed it was a little note covered in plastic. Looking from right to left as if someone actually could witness her doing out of instinct she slowly opened the little paper. Her eyes widened in shock.  
"We're looking out for you." Chichi whispered to herself as she read the handwriting on the paper, the emblem of the _Sato Corp._ as a shadow on the lower left side. Another spy? In here?  
"Goku…." She breathed out and her hope was as great as never before.  
She couldn't sleep the night. She glimpsed every now and then to the wall that connected her to Bulma but held herself back to run over there. She should keep her little secret to herself for now. She stuffed the little note into her bra as she didn't know where to hide it instead. Her hands were sweaty and her heart beat from head to the top of her head. She was nervous. Through her window she saw it was dawning already, and a new day was awaiting her. She sat up and combed her hair with her fingers roughly. She felt filthy and wanted to bath or shower. Sighing she swung her legs over the bed and walked over to the window, stood on her toes and tried to look out. But all she saw was the green of a tree. She still tired to figure out where she was but as she didn't know the city, she didn't know how many parks were in here, or how great they were or if this really just was a ridiculous big garden. She frowned. Rich people were so….eccentric. When the door suddenly opened she turned around startled. Not that she did something prohibited, but she was on guard all the time in here, the tension inside of her body was bearable though. A blue haired woman stood before her, a man entirely in black behind. What was the meaning of this?  
"I've come to help you take your bath." The blue haired beauty whose eyes were as deep as sad said to her and Chichi recognized the voice although she only heard her twice.  
"Bulma?" she wanted to know and took a step forward. Bulma smiled sadly at her and reached out her hand for Chichi to take it. "Come here girl. Let's clean you up."  
The man in black just stood there and stretched his back as if to make his authority clear. Chichi didn't know if he wanted to look like a macho or if he just felt uncomfortable. Grabbing Bulma's hand she felt the squeeze she received before they walked out of the room. For the second time was she was tagged through the house – villa – or whatever it was. They went into a big bathroom and the door closed behind the both of them. Chichi looked with fearful eyes to Bulma who just smiled a heartbreaking sad smile. "Bulma?" Chichi wanted to get her attention. "What is the meaning of this? Why am I allowed to bath?"  
"Shh…" Bulma just signed her and brushed over her black hair before she glanced to the door behind them. "He's listening." She only whispered and pushed her towards the bathtub, only to turn on the water. The splashing sound echoed through the room and Bulma wanted her to take of her clothes. "Bulma…." Chichi whispered back but removed her clothes nonetheless. Bulma's eyes got hard as soon as she leaned over to Chichi's ear.  
"Listen. Vegeta wants you to have tonight. This bath is a preparation for him. I told you, he hates sickness, dirt, filthiness or anything similar. He's a control-freak with a dominant mind and a crazy personality." Chichi's breathing stopped for a second.  
"Tonight?" she whispered back and took off her bra without remembering the note she kept there. It fell to the ground.  
"What is that?" Bulma grabbed it and tried to open it, Chichi grabbed her hands. "Don't!"  
Bulma looked at her with surprised eyes. "This is…important to me. Don't take it away, please." Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Is this from the one you were talking about yesterday?"  
Chichi chewed on her lower lip and nodded. Bulma's gaze landed softly on her. She stuffed the little paper in her pocket. "I'll keep it until you've finished. And no, I'm not going to tell anyone about it. Promise. Now hop into the bath."  
The warm water encircling her body was pure heaven and Chichi couldn't help but sigh. Bulma started to wash her hair. "Listen Chichi, telling you are sick will give you about one to two days. As soon as he sends in a doctor you chances shrink to the minimum. Do you believe your special someone will come soon enough?"  
"I don't know. We don't communicate."  
"But…the little note? Isn't it from him?"  
"I don't think so….I think…" she leaned over to Bulma's ear. "…there's a spy in here observing me."  
Bulma's eyes went wide as she held in a breath. She knew Vegeta was the foe of many people, but that there were actually people who were able to invade _his_ company, Bulma shook her head in disbelief. "Unbelievable."  
She showered the shampoo off of Chichi's head.  
"Bulma, I can take you with me if you want." Chichi tried to assume some time later as her hair got toweled from the blue-haired beauty in her early thirties. Her hands stopped and started to shake. "I…" she stuttered as she didn't know how to respond that.  
"Women, get finished!" a manly voice bellowed from outside and both of their heads turned to the sound. "We have to hurry, let's talk about that later." Bulma started to rush and Chichi suddenly held her breath. She didn't believe she would be able to talk to her later on if she was with…this psycho. She shivered. As if on cue Bulma's hand landed on Chichi's shoulder. "Don't forget your illness. Sneeze or cough or bring yourself to vomit. Do anything to get more time, got it?" She pressure on her shoulder increased. "Chichi? Did you get that?" The young woman nodded eagerly. Fake an illness, she told herself. Fake an illness, fake an illness, fake an illness.  
Her stomach rumbled suddenly and she held it in another cramp. Or maybe she didn't really have to fake it. Stress was making her feeling unwell already. They opened the door – Chichi was fully dressed again – and the same guy as before brought them back. Bulma kissed her forehead lightly before Chichi got pushed into her room again and the door was locked from the outside with a low click. Chichi's eyes widened. Another small paper was hanging on the inside of her door. She grabbed it, unfolded it quickly and with shaking fingers read the words standing there. "Be ready tomorrow."  
She breathed in hard and held some tears back. She couldn't cry right now, she should be strong. Until tomorrow she would do. After (only) four days in here she was finally going to see Goku again. Oh joy! She couldn't help herself but smile radiantly; she forgot everything except the fact that she should be ready tomorrow.  
_**Tomorrow**_she was going to see him again.  
Tomorrow she was going to see _**him**_ again! Life couldn't get any better than this! Dancing around her room, she couldn't help but float from one side to the other. This happy feeling held on almost for the rest of the day. Until the door was opened up again and someone she knew just too well stood in the doorframe. She gulped as she long-haired guy smirked evilly at her. "Hello birdy…" he whistled as he eyed her. Her rosy cheeks went pale in only seconds and she backed away. "It's time." He almost sang and grabbed her arm forcefully and then it damned her. Oh goodness! Her illness?! Vegeta?! The way she looked now nobody would believe her suddenly getting sick! Shit! Shit, shit, shit! She tried to wiggle herself free from the grip but he almost broke her arm as he squeezed her. "Cease!" he hissed. "Or I'm going to make you!" Chichi shivered. Another blue-eye after hers just vanished? Not even ugliness would help her now, so she wanted to go down proudly! But her heart shrank at the thought of the thing that was going to happen and she whimpered. There it went away: her proud. She was pathetic and stupid. How could she even forget what she had to do? Treasure yourself was what Bulma told her. Great job….she muttered to herself and closed her eyes as with one last pull she got thrown into a room. "Have a nice time. I will think of you while I'm going to kill your beloved one." He chuckled and Chichi turned around shocked. But she only saw the last light behind the door leave her. What did he mean with that?  
"Oh well, well, well." A dark voice from behind her suddenly smirked and she turned around again only to see into the black eyes of Vegeta. She gulped and automatically backed away. He grinned at her from the chair he was sitting in, right beside a big bed. Looking closely Chichi saw materials she couldn't quite place: a whip for horses, chains in leather and metal, and various other things she hadn't seen ever before. What was this room? The sound of the man standing up took her attention back to her situation. She remembered Bulma's words and half heartedly started to cough, her body falling lightly over. He stood still, quite surprised but relaxed soon after. Chichi coughed up some more until tears were lingering in her eyes – she didn't know if they were there because she tried to cough or because she was scared as hell! She knew she was bad at lying, but why wasn't she even able to protect herself in this kind of situation?!  
When he was standing in front of her, she held up her hand and pressed out. "I'm not feeling well; I think I have a fever…"  
"Your faking doesn't concern me, girl." He hissed out and took her by her hair. She squeaked a little and fell on her knees. "Ow, let go! Let go!" she tried to wiggle herself free but he only pulled on her hair more and threw her basically on the bed. Getting off as soon as possible she tried to get the bed between him and her. Her fearful eyes watched his evilly grinning face. He looked as if he was enjoying himself!  
"Girl, either way we make this quick or very slow. But the slower the more merciless. Got that?"  
"You…you're merciless either way…" she stepped a little around the bed, only to see him follow her. The smirk on his face couldn't get any wider. "I'm only a thing for you, like a whore you can throw away…" she knew she was testing his patience now – little did she know that you should absolutely _never_ test his patience….With one quick movement he went over the bed, just about to catch her but she did what she always did as a little kid when her father got angry with her: slipping under the bed. If he was taking the way over it, then she took the way under it. Her heart was beating fanatically inside of her chest, and she had trouble breathing. She felt his fingers brush her ankle but she was standing on the other side of the bed again, turning around very fast and they stood across each other again. His face wasn't as happy looking as moments before. "You think I'm treating you like a whore?" she heard him question her and she swallowed down hard, trying to get rid of her parched mouth. "Should that be a rhetorical question?" she sarcastically spat out. But the only answer she got was Vegeta who tried to get her as only seconds before. But unfortunately did he know what she wanted to do, so before she even was really under the bed, he already held her feet and pulled her back. Sitting on her butt with her hands behind her back he made it impossible for her to escape now. She whimpered in disgust as she felt him speaking near her ear and another thing touching her bottom . "You knew it would come to this, I gave you enough time to think about it."  
"Oh, how thoughtful of you!" her mouth yelled out in frustration as the tears now finally rolled down her cheeks. His nails bored themselves into her wrist even more. She whimpered.  
"I'm honest with you." Was he actually small-talking with her?! She sniffled softly as she thought about Goku again, screaming for him telepathically. "I'm even treating you less than a whore. You're like the dirt I don't want to get on my feet." He continued. "Touching you is nothing more than a step to full success. I'm not making it lovely or long. I don't sleep with you. I fuck you. And I don't care how you feel about it."  
Chichi couldn't help but feel like a big hole of nothingness. If she really was getting pregnant after this man, she thought about killing herself. Seriously. Even if it took him only one time to actually make her pregnant. "I'm…feel-ing si-ick." She hiccupped but he only chuckled low. "Girl, I'm not gonna fall for that a second time." And his hand sneaked its way down to free her from her pants forcefully. As soon as she felt cool air around her lower parts she tried to get away from him, panic inside of her. "No! No! Stop it! Let go! Goku! Goku!" her brain didn't understand what it should say anymore, so she screamed for the one she wanted to see. "Help! I don't want to! I don't want to! No!" A hard smack hit her head and her focus became blurry. What was that? "Shut your trap, girl. Let's make this quick and easy." Pulling her on a standing position she felt her trousers fall down to the ground and a wall on her back. He brought her arms over her head with one hand while the others slapped her cheek hard. She didn't know were up and down was anymore. She felt something touch her privacy area and couldn't help but feel utterly sick about it. His hard breathing was the only sound she heard beside her own irregular breath. She still tried to wiggle herself out of his embrace but everytime she did that he slapped her face harder than before. "Try that again and I'm beating you senseless." That's the sentence he warned her with.  
Her cheek hurt horribly and her vision was as blurry as it could get. She felt as if she stood right in the middle of an explosion. And then, when she suddenly felt something _inside_ of her she couldn't help herself and yelled out in pain before she fell unconscious. Her last thought was with Goku. _I'm sorry…_


	12. Eleven

_**Well then, took me long enough to finish this one here :) I thank you again very, very, very, very much for all of your kind reviews! I like to see just how thrilled and enchanted you all are. I too have to admit, I'm thinking those personalities I have here are absolutely perfectly developing. The storyline as well. Well...mostly^^**_

Either way, I wish you a lot of fun reading this one here. I have honestly no idea how to end this story. I'm not really keen about ending it soon. I think it has the capcity to go on further. Maybe...even more drama is about to come...and some sweet moments. Well, anyway! Enjoy this one so far, and thank you once again for reading "In your hands."

Words: about 4.000

**Eleven – Confusion**

Goku's nerves were over tensioned as he sat in the van, his fists were lying on his laps and his gaze was basically melting the wall of the vehicle. "Relax, Goku." Yamcha whispered over and over again to him, but he just couldn't.  
"Yamcha…" Goku said at some point with a low voice. "How come you can stay so calm when you know Chichi could be in any kind of state? And we are unable to protect her right now. Furthermore your head is targeted as much as mine; so how should I stay calm when the possibility of us dying today _is_ given?"  
A low chuckle in his ear took his attention as Krillin through the in-hearing had to laugh. "I never believed I would ever say that to you, but you're thinking too much, Goku."  
"Well, sorry for being worried but it _is_ circulating around my head ever since!"  
"Don't worry." Tenshinhan raised his voice as he looked out of the window, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "We're going to get the little miss _and_ the both of you back safely."  
"You sound awfully sure." Goku commented but couldn't help smirking. This guy was somehow his taste: optimistic, a strong will and had a goal before his eyes. Somehow he reminded him of himself.  
"The only one who's going to fall today is Vegeta." Suddenly an unfamiliar voice echoed through the back of the van and four pair of eyes landed on the black person sitting there. That was the first time Picollo said something, ever. But he was silent as fast as he had talked. Yet Goku couldn't help it but think the same way this guy did after he only said those few words.  
"We're here." Yamcha took all of them back and punched his left fist into his right palm. "Let's go."

Bulma was walking up and down inside of her room, her thoughts always circulating around Chichi who was just about to face her own personal doom. Ever since she brought her back to her room she couldn't help but hope Chichi _would_ take her advice and fake an illness. She pressed her ear every now and then on the wall, trying to hear something but she did not. And when she tried to speak to Chichi she got no response. Bulma's nails were suffering the whole day as she couldn't stop worrying. And she was even more restless when she heard the door from Chichi's room being opened and a shocked "No!" from Chichi herself. Only then Bulma knew: Chichi hadn't taken her advice. God damn it!  
And if it wasn't making her angry enough, her door was thrown open too and a young man Bulma had only seen twice stood there with his hand on his gun, alerted.

"Two men in the front, three in the back, one on each side of the roof, cameras everywhere. How are we going to get into the areal?"  
"Chao Zu." Krillin adviced through their in-hearing. "Is there a good lookout for a nice sniper job?"  
The small man looked from one side to the other while the others stayed hidden in the dark. Goku thought how Krillin actually had the time to do all of those operations – and he sounded as if he did that often – when he had told him years ago he was engaged and his fiancée wanted him to have more time. He shook his head lightly. If he was a mystery, then Krillin was even a bigger one.  
"Found one." Chao Zu suddenly whispered out and with quick movements landed on a high bushy tree and vanished for everybody else. Even Goku had trouble searching for him.  
"He's an elite when it comes to a sniper job." Tenshinhan grinned. "This is going to be quick."  
"Alright." Krillin adviced further. "Take down the men on the roof first, I'm going to hack into their system and open the big door in the front. Once the other are inside, the one's in the front are next. I'm taking care of the cameras was well."  
"What about the ones strolling around?" Chao Zu wanted to know while he already readied himself to shoot.  
"I'll take them." Picollo said and Goku couldn't help but think this guy was smiling while saying this. In the blink of an eye the door suddenly clicked and swung to the right and the left, the men on the roof were falling to the side and back without the littlest noise. The rest of the group hurried inside and hid behind a grey Hummer while listening to the men wondering about the door that just opened.  
"Hey! The system's broken again and the door just opened. Can somebody check this out?"  
"That's the third time this week, who installed this shit?"  
"Should we tell about the problem now?"  
"No…wait till tomorrow, it's just a technical fault anyway….Damn it…I hate this system-like-bullshit!" His steps leaded away only to end into a bloody gurgle as Picollo already took him down. When he came back he stood there with his knife that dripped a dark substance to the ground. Goku frowned. He knew this guy was an assassin and he knew he was just on a revenge trip and killing those people was somehow _good_ but did they really have to kill everyone? Was this worth it? It was worth killing Vegeta for Chichi. But what about the others? Weren't they just sad poor guys without the chance of a better future? Furthermore…he knew some of them and grew fond of them actually. It was silly thinking this, but Goku couldn't help but feel miserable.  
"Chao Zu's finished." Krillin informed them. "Get in."  
The front door closed behind them silently and they looked into the great hall of the villa. Typical, Goku snorted inside of his head. Looking like a prince was Vegeta's top priority, just the red carpet was missing.  
"Well then, here we are." Yamcha said with a low voice while he took his gun into his hands.

"Who the hell are you?" Bulma blurted out as it wasn't normal for one of the guards to just storm into her room. It wasn't even normal for anyone to storm into her room except for Nappa who took her to _those_ kind of sessions with Vegeta. The young man looked over his shoulder shortly before he entered the room completely and closed the door. Bulma's heart beat to her throat as she backed away from him. "What do you want?" she demanded from him. He took away his gun and held up his hands.  
"Don't worry, I'm nobody you have to suspect. My name's Toshi, and I'm here to get you out of here."  
"Me?" this sounded too good to be true. She narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me you're the one who wrote this little note to Chichi?"  
He nodded and couldn't move away from the suddenly furious woman as she slapped him across the face. "You! What kind of bodyguard are you! Have you even thought about her situation? Why did you just wrote this note? She needed help the last four days! You…you…" her face got pale as she gulped down hard. "Goodness, why are you even with me if she's with _him_ right now! If you want to save Chichi you have to get her now!"  
"I have orders I need to follow."  
Bulma exploded. "Your orders? You have your orders? But she needs help now and not some orders! Why are you here with me you dumbass? I don't have anything to do with this!" A hand landed on her mouth as the man called Toshi pressed his palm on her face, trying to silence her. "Shh! Be more quiet or we're unable to save anyone of us! My orders are clear and I would like to fulfill them. Now, if you could follow me silently I would very much appreciate it!"  
"But Chichi…!"  
"I now very clear in which state she might be in! And I now we have to hurry, so stop fussing around and come with me!"  
He looked at his watch after releasing her and muttered something to himself before he opened the door and signed her to follow her. Quietly. He looked startled, she thought. Maybe it wasn't planned that Vegeta would take Chichi tonight? Bulma brushed her hair out of her face as she glimpsed into the hallway and tip toed behind Toshi. Her mind circulating. When both of them stopped to look around a corner she whispered. "Could it be you didn't know Vegeta wanted to take her tonight?"  
He answered her without looking at her. "It's four o'clock in the morning. Of course it wasn't planned. I don't know why he suddenly came up with the idea now."  
"Is that the reason you're so _late_? Because you weren't suspecting this?"  
"The only wise solution with Vegeta is to be on guard at anytime. Suspecting would bring absolutely nothing."  
Bulma analyzed the back of his head and tried to read his mind. "You never had orders to take me with you, am I right?" She didn't know why she suddenly guessed that. Maybe it was her damn intuition. But she wasn't dump either. Nobody knew she was still alive, nor did anybody know where she might be if she was still alive. His back tensed up a little before he looked at her with a facial expression full of regret. "You know where he took her."  
Bulma didn't need anymore information and just nodded, trying not to burst into tears. Unbelievable enough her hope hadn't died up till now, but to actually awaken it after so much time only to shatter it down in seconds….she didn't know how to describe that empty feeling.

Chichi's head hurt. That was the first thing she recognized while her eyes flattered open. Second was the pain in her abdomen. The tears were rolling down her cheeks already before she came up into a sitting position. She leaned her back on the wall as she sniffed into her hands. She felt so used.  
Trying not to break down entirely she looked up. Her tears were making the scene before her blurry but she was able to see enough. She was alone again. Her clothes hung on her like ripped paper and she could see her own nakedness. She felt ashamed of herself when she stood up slowly, ignoring any slight pain and pulled her trousers up with shaking fingers. She couldn't even close the button and hiccupped into the night. Touching for the wall she made her way to the door, water constantly dripping on the ground. Her pants were still open, she just couldn't close it. She didn't care either that she maybe wasn't allowed to leave the room. She didn't even care somebody might witness her state. She just didn't care. It couldn't get any worse than that.  
Did her father knew this had to come? Was that the reason she was the substitute for their real daughter? Was it easy to immolate her? If all of her life was just a preparation for this then she rather wouldn't live at all. Finally finding the door handle she opened it and with slow little steps walked through the darkened hallway. How was she allowed to even step in front of Goku? Her right hand constantly scratched over her stomach while she thought about the man she dreamt about. She had no right anymore to think about him. She had no right to look him in the eye anymore. She had no right….When she heard some footsteps her head snapped up automatically, alerted, afraid.  
"Chichi?"

The smirk he had on his face was as arrogant as ever. Goku growled. "Well, if this isn't our long lost friend Bardock." He sneered into Goku's face, only to make him angrier. They didn't came forward enough to actually leave the hallway. The staircase looked like an explosion, and the whole room was one big hole of destruction. Picollo was the only one who got further up and in. Tenshinhan and Yamcha had their own troubles in handling more and more substitutes. No sign of Nappa or Vegeta.  
Goku stood right in front of Radditz just before he wanted to walk down the west wing of the building. "I have no time for you." Goku tried to hold his anger ins as good as he could. He always had one problem when he was furious: trying to not lose his mind. He was unstoppable once he saw red. One reason more why he didn't want to wear weapons. Radditz smile faded. "Well, you're not going to get more time after I'm finished with you."  
"You want to fight?" Goku spat out, already knowing the answer. Radditz teeth shone darkly in the dimmed hallway. "I want to kill."

Picollo stood face to face with the man he who brought him the hell of an amount of money. Vegeta's hair looked even more bewildered than usual, and the state he was in was….clear to see. Picollo supposed he was just in the middle of something as he glanced to the door Vegeta was just coming from. The flame-haired guy looked darkly at the intruder and scanned the hallway for his subordinates. Why hadn't anyone come? Where was Nappa? He was the one taking care of…intruders tonight. Vegeta had only let go of Chichi as he heard quite a rumble from downstairs. And that just before he was able to do anything! He let her there on the ground unwillingly, additionally because she just got unconscious and was finally quiet. And now he stood face to face to this man in black. "Are you searching for something?" Picollo's deep voice echoed through the atmosphere. Vegeta growled. "I suppose your aim is me." The smaller one ignored Picollo's question and straightened his back. He learned enough to help himself, he didn't need others to protect him. But it was always less exhausting letting others do the dirty work.

"Did you hear that?" Bulma asked her new-made guard as she glanced behind her shoulder. She thought she had heard noises from downstairs for a while now. Toshi's body was clearly tensed, but he didn't answer her question. His face was proof enough for her to know she was right. Something was amiss here. "Do you know anything about this?"she asked him further, not willing to lead him further if he didn't answer her question. He sighed. "I think they have successfully invaded the mansion...Earlier than expected."  
"They?"  
"My disciplinarians."

Radditz was slowly getting irritated. Bardock was tough. He was tougher than he had thought. Why didn't this man – nothing more than a lousy bug to him – vanish from his vision? Was it the girl? Was this fool as stupid as to actually treasure his life for her life? "If you think you can save her, then you are greatly mistaken." He pressed out, tasting his own blood and ignoring the pain from his wound. Bardock looked at him angrily. He was not like the man Radditz thought he ought to be. He was stronger than him, and his mind was determined. Radditz spat the liquid substance on the ground before he grinned a bloody smile. If he was to die now, then he wanted to pain Bardock at least psychically. He had to admit, he never liked this psycho-trip-thing of Vegeta or Nappa, but it had its own…agreeableness. Bardock's brow was twitching as he grabbed Radditz by his neck. "Where is she?"  
"As far as I can remember, she was with him. And if the both of us try to think a little we can guess what they are doing right now."  
"I really would like to break you neck right now. But you _will_ lead me to her or I'm going to…" his speak was disturbed by Radditz laugh who couldn't hold himself back anymore. Bardock? Forcing him?  
"You really think I'm afraid of dying? Honestly, I would welcome to die in a fight. Also it disgusts me to be killed especially by _you__**. **_But try me. Force me. But even this is not going to help the girl – !" he stopped speaking as he widened his eyes in shock. Bardock himself looked with a surprised look at the material that suddenly shot through Radditz' rip-cage. Warm blood hung on his cheek and tripled down his face as a familiar voice spoke. "Don't waste your time with him." And Tenshinhan drew back the blade of the sword from Radditz chest.

Bulma had to hold in a yell as she suddenly saw dead bodies lying around like a red carpet. Her skin prickled uncomfortably and walked up and down her spine. This scene was pure horror! Who was capable of doing something like this? As if Toshi had heard her question he whispered "Picollo…" before he motioned for her to keep on going.

Picollo was impressed. Not to say very impressed. He never have once had a person as an opponent who was as good as Vegeta. But unfortunately Picollo was somebody who finished his work. Always. Without a further discussion. Striking down his hand to end this he halted just before the critical moment as he listened to Krillin through the transmitter. "Don't kill him."  
"Why?"  
"We still need him. Killing him will bring us nothing."  
"Very well…"

Goku ran. He ran so damn fast from one room to the other, yelling for Chichi's name that the others had trouble keeping up with him. His heart beat to his head and he was actually afraid to find her. Vegeta was with her? He violated her? He touched her? He….Goku couldn't finish his thoughts. It made him sick. And furious. As he walked past a blue-haired woman he stopped and turned around to her. She looked frightened and he almost regretted looking so intimidating. The guy behind her was familiar. He narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Toshi stood up proudly before he bowed a little. "Sir." But Bulma interrupted him.  
"Don't Sir him! We have no time for this! Listen!" she turned to Goku. "You have to get further upstairs, third floor, east wing, last door. You are basically running towards the room she's in. Hurry!"  
He needed nothing more to hear.

Her legs were trembling as he stood before her. She was absolutely silent after he said her name, almost unbelieving. The way his eyes roared over her shivering figure was enough to kill her soul. Sinking to the ground on her knees she held her head low as not to see how he looked at her. With fast footsteps he was right before he, stretching out his arm to touch her, to finally feel her again but she stopped him with a whispering voice. "Don't touch me…please…don't touch me…"  
"Chi, it's alright, everything's ok. I'm here now. You don't have to be afraid anymore." His hand wandered towards here once again. She backed away from him. "Don't please! Just don't touch me, don't look at me…don't….don't…he did….you…just don't…" she wrapped her arms around herself; a small try to shield herself. His voice got desperate, it almost sounded as if he wanted to cry himself. "Chi, please…don't deny me. Don't reject me. I'm here for you. You don't have to shoulder this on your own…" She looked up at his face and saw the pain lingering behind his eyes. She cried. "How am I allowed to let me touch you! I'm not worth of anybodies warmth! I'm not worth it. I've always been alone and I'm now, I….feel…."  
"That's not true!" he desperately tried to calm her down and finally grabbed her shoulders. Feeling her again was like a pure bliss although the situation wasn't really given for a rather romantic atmosphere. "You have never been alone!"  
"I was!" she yelled in his face. "My family is not my family, I'm just a substitute for another…a bait…an unwilling victim…a nobody…." He grabbed her face forcefully yet gently and cradled it in his hands. "No, no, no! You don't understand, it's all wrong!"  
"What is there to not understand, Goku? What?"  
His eyes looked sorrowful at her tearstained face and it pained her even more to see him hurt than feeling hurt herself. "The thing your family not being your family is wrong! It was all just a scheme to confuse Vegeta! You're no substitute, your not a nobody….goodness, you never could be!" his thumb started to brush her tears away from her face, one after another while his face filled itself with all the love and affection he held for her. "Especially not for me…" she closed her eyes as she just couldn't accept the things she heard from him also it was just exactly what she wanted to hear from him! It was vexing!  
Oh if only she weren't who she was! "But I'm not the same as before, Goku…." She hid her face in her palms. "I'm not the same…cannot be the same…I don't know what to do from now on! If or if not I'm going to bear a child, I'm still not the same as before!"  
"I don't care about what happened!" he now roared and took her hands into his own which she just let happen. Seeing her so desperate pained him endlessly. "Although we don't even know if he actually…" Goku couldn't talk further. The possibility was one to thousand Vegeta didn't take his chance…and Chichi knew so too. He couldn't help it anymore and pressed her form against his chest tenderly. Chichi just let it happen. She didn't know what as wrong or right anymore. She just wanted to feel…accepted. If not from herself, then from anyone. "I don't know what to do anymore." She sniffled into his chest and didn't care about the iron smell his clothes emitted. "Everything is just so confusing, I…."  
"It's alright, Chi. It's alright." He kissed the top of her head instinctively and closed his eyes as one lone tear escaped his eye. They were going to find a way. Any way. For sure.


End file.
